Pétales de Glaces
by Okami89250
Summary: Vexen et Marluxia se détestent de toutes leurs forces. Mais après que Xemnas les ait torturés d'une manière assez particulière, ils décident de s'allier pour se venger du Supérieur. Mais cela les amènera à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre...
1. Chapter 1

_**Pétales de Glace**__, chapitre 1._

_**Disclaimer : **__C'est con, mais les membres de l'Organisation XIII ne sont pas à moi ! Ni même les endroits dans lesquels je les fait évoluer (comme des Pokémons ! 8D), ni rien du tout en fait… __Hé oui, la vie est triste. __Tout ça appartient à Maitre Square... Heu, nan, à Square Enix je veux dire ! XD  
_

_Alors voila les gens, voici ma contribution au 411 day ! 8D Parce que le Marlu/Vexen est le meilleur couple de toute l'Organisation XIII ! Ouais d'abord ! x3 Par contre ne faites pas attention au titre, je voulais juste quelque chose qui réunisse mes deux BG préférés ! Car oui, Marluxia __**et**__ Vexen sont __**tous les deux **__des beaux gosses ! (mais pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez bizarrement ? XD)_

_En tout cas je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu poster cette fic le 4 Novembre ! Je suis très lente pour écrire, et je ne pensais pas pouvoir être dans les temps… Mais j'ai sacrifié moult heures de sommeil pour pouvoir le terminer à temps ! 8D _

_Je remercie du fond du cœur (tant qu'on en a un, autant l'utiliser ! XD) __mes deux collègues de la fac de médecine__, pour leur soutien et leurs encouragements lorsque j'étais proche de la crise de nerf quand je bloquais sur un passage et que j'étais trop fatiguée pour réfléchir correctement... Mais c'est surtout __**Orixiah**__ que je voudrais remercier, pour sa correction orthographique et ses conseils pour que je fasse le moins de fautes possible, et puis pour tout le reste ! Merci d'être l'amie de la chtarbée que je suis ! x3_

_**WARNING :**__ Ce chapitre comporte une scène décrivant __**UN RAPPORT SEXUEL ENTRE HOMMES ET NON CONSENTANT**__. Voila, maintenant vous êtes prévenus, allez pas venir pleurer si je vous ai choqué, hein ! (et encore, là j'ai fait soft, au départ j'avais prévu un truc encore plus hard…). Et pis warning pour les fautes en tout genre aussi XD (pardonnez moi, je suis une S, j'ai jamais appris à écrire correctement le français !! XD)_

_**Cette fic est dédié à toutes les fan du 411 ! ^w^**_

_Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mes idioties ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, et je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Non, Xemnas, _non_ ! Je t'en prie !!

Vexen suppliait son Supérieur, en vain : celui-ci était dans une colère noire, et avait attrapé le Savant par le col en le traînant dans un couloir de l'Illusiocitadelle.

- Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je n'ai aucune pitié envers ceux qui touchent aux cœurs de mon précieux Kingdom Hearts ! s'exclama Xemnas.

- Mais, ce n'était que quelques petits cœurs… A peine une dizaine…

Vexen comprit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire en voyant le regard fou de rage de Xemnas.

- Combien en as-tu utilisé _exactement_ ?!

- Heu… Neuf… murmura le scientifique en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

- QUOI ?!

Tout en se faisant tirer de force par son chef dans les profondeurs d'Illusiopolis, Vexen tenta de se justifier, sans grands espoirs.

- Mais, c'était pour une expérience de la plus haute importance !!

- Je ne considère pas le fait de convertir l'énergie des cœurs en énergie électrique pour essayer d'atteindre la température du zéro absolu comme étant une expérience de la plus haute importance !!

- Mais, d'un point de vue scientifique…

- Je suis moi aussi un scientifique, je te signale ! hurla le simili de Xehanort au visage de Vexen. Et je me fous complètement du zéro absolu !!

Vexen ouvrit la bouche pour essayer à nouveau d'éviter les foudres de son chef, quand il vit qu'ils étaient arrivés aux cachots.

- Oh non, pas la salle de torture !! _Non !! _Xemnas, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, mais par pitié !…

- _Silence ! _Je vais t'apprendre à voler _mes _cœurs !!

Les deux êtres incomplets entrèrent dans ladite salle, et Xemnas jeta le Savant au sol. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se relever que déjà des tentacules ténébreux, issus des pouvoirs de Xemnas, s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et ses avant-bras, et le forcèrent à se remettre debout. Ce fut à peine s'il sentit d'autres lianes de ténèbres enserrer ses jambes tant il avait mal aux épaules, les tentacules l'ayant tiré très violemment.

Xemnas, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, se mit à tourner autour de sa proie.

- Que pourrai-je te faire subir… Quelle punition pourrais-je bien te donner, afin que tu ne recommences plus…

Le scientifique préféra se taire, pour éviter de dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrais faire enrager le Supérieur encore plus…

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle voix s'éleva dans les sous-sols :

- Ça alors, Vexen ! Que nous vaut ta compagnie ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers une partie de la salle cloisonnée par des barreaux, qu'il avait à peine aperçu en entrant ; il aurait reconnu cette voix entre toutes… Pour son plus grand malheur.

- Marluxia… grinça-t-il.

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il remarqua que ce dernier était enfermé dans la prison à l'intérieur de la salle, et ne portait qu'un ample caleçon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grogna le Savant.

Il ne manquait plus que ça : que ce chien admire la torture qu'allait lui infliger Xemnas…

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Qu'il y a-t-il d'étonnant à voir un félon derrière les barreaux ?

- C'est plutôt banal comme punition…

- Xemnas a épuisé toutes ses idées de tortures sur moi, il m'a enfermé là en attendant d'avoir une inspiration nouvelle…

Ledit Supérieur observait les deux condamnés, qui avaient entamés une conversation le plus naturellement du monde, en l'oubliant totalement. Et son ego en était rudement touché. Il se racla la gorge, histoire de signifier qu'on n'était pas dans un salon de thé et qu'il était censé leur faire peur… Mais sans effet.

- Et toi, t'es là pour quoi ? continua Marluxia.

- J'ai « emprunté » quelques cœurs, et ça fait pas plaisir à Xemnas…

- Tu veux pas voter pour moi à la prochaine élection du Supérieur ? Dans mon programme électoral j'ai écris « accès libre aux cœurs du Kingdom Hearts » !

- Sombre idiot ! Jamais je ne donnerai ma voix pour quelqu'un d'aussi méprisable que toi… Et _on ne vote pas _pour choisir le Supérieur.

- _Ahem_, fit Xemnas, toujours ignoré.

- Qui est le plus idiot de nous deux ? C'est sûrement toi, à accepter de te faire torturer par ton chef, sans raison valable !

- Ne parle pas sur ce ton, vil néophyte !! Ou je te fais manger tes cheveux !!

- Vous allez arrêter vous deux ?! s'exclama leur chef.

- Ah ! Tu en reviens toujours à ma couleur de cheveux, vieux sénile ! C'est pas trop facile pour un si grand scientifique comme toi ?!

- Le scientifique t'emmerde, sale traître ! Moi au moins je…

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER BORDEL DE MERDE ?!!

Les deux ennemis se turent immédiatement en réalisant que Xemnas était toujours avec eux. Fou furieux, ce dernier était rouge de colère d'avoir été mis à l'écart. Le Savant se fit tout petit : il allait prendre une sacrée branlée, il en était certain ! Mais à sa grande surprise le Supérieur se calma. Son regard fit des vas et viens entre l'Assassin et lui, et Vexen n'en fut pas plus rassuré… Il remarqua que Marluxia fronçait les sourcils, pensif : lui aussi devait se préparer au pire.

C'est alors qu'un large sourire cruel fendit le visage de Xemnas, qui fit frissonner le blond.

- Je sais comment est-ce que je vais te punir, Vexen… Et je ferai d'une pierre deux coups !

Le Supérieur tendit sa main vers les barreaux qui retenaient Marluxia, les abaissant pour pouvoir le laisser passer.

- Approche, numéro XI, susurra-t-il d'une voix suave.

Celui-ci fit deux pas avant, pas plus. Prudent, il préféra rester à bonne distance de Xemnas.

- Allons, Marluxia… chuchota-t-il en s'avançant vers le rebelle. Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

Xemnas passa derrière l'Assassin, posa un doigt sur son épaule et fit courir sa main le long de ses omoplates pour remonter jusqu'au menton, une fois qu'il fut face à lui. Le scientifique regarda avec dégoût son chef : il avait touché Marluxia… Beurk, il était sali à vie.

- Je t'avouerais, mon cher Marluxia, que j'avais pensé à violer Vexen en guise de punition… Mais comme tu peux le remarquer, son corps n'est pas vraiment excitant.

- Encore ? ricana le félon en voyant l'expression outré sur le visage du Savant. Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça… Mon corps ne te suffit pas ?

Alors là c'était carrément du dégoût qu'avait Vexen envers le Supérieur. Quoi ?! Il avait fait _ça_ avec ce chien ? Quelle horreur…

- Mais c'est là que tu vas me venir en aide, numéro XI.

Xemnas fit une petite pause, le temps que ses deux prisonniers commencent à comprendre ce qu'il leur réservait. Ceux-ci étaient loin d'être bête, et leurs yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et d'effroi.

- Oui, Marluxia. Tu vas violer Vexen pour moi. Et je suis sûr que vous apprécierez l'un autant que l'autre.

Marluxia resta interdit quelques secondes. Puis il se reprit rapidement, en se dégageant de l'emprise du Supérieur.

- Même pas en rêve, grogna l'Assassin.

- Nan mais ça va pas ?! s'écria Vexen, scandalisé. C'est quoi cette idée ?!! Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais je ne laisserai ce chien me… me… Me faire une chose pareille !!

- Je te rassure, je n'ai pas du tout envie de me salir en toi, déclara Marluxia.

- Je t'ai pas demandé de faire de commentaires !! hurla le scientifique, qui commençait un peu à perdre la boule, terrifié à l'idée que son chef mette à exécution sa sentence.

- Et moi je ne vous demande pas de discuter mes ordres ! clama Xemnas, dont la fureur ne faisait qu'augmenter. Alors _exécution _!!

- Plutôt crever !! s'exclamèrent les deux condamnés simultanément.

- C'est comme vous préférez !

Le Supérieur fit apparaître ses deux sabres laser rouge, afin de montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas et qu'il était prêt à les exécuter s'ils ne lui obéissaient pas. Vexen, terrorisé, préféra se taire en voyant le regard terrifiant du Supérieur, mais il en fut autrement pour Marluxia : une multitude de pétales apparurent autour de lui et fondirent sur Xemnas ; cependant, le Savant remarqua quelques gouttes de sueurs perler du front de son ennemi. Cette simple attaque semblait l'épuiser, mais après tout, depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ici ? Il n'était pas surprenant que Marluxia soit affaibli… Xemnas para aisément l'attaque tout en s'écartant prestement de son agresseur, puis tendit une main vers lui. De sombres éclairs jaillirent de ses doigts et frappèrent Marluxia de plein fouet, le clouant sur place. Le félon se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mais resta debout. Vexen ne pu s'empêcher d'être admiratif : il savait que ce sort de Xemnas pouvait être atrocement douloureux ; il s'en souvenait bien même s'il ne l'avait subit que de rares fois, où il en était resté presque mort. Or Marluxia tenait encore debout et n'avait même pas poussé un cri de souffrance. Combien de fois avait-il subi cette torture pour y être si peu sensible ?

- Alors ? demanda Xemnas. Te soumets-tu ou dois-je continuer ?

Malgré son état, Marluxia émit un petit rire.

- Moi, me soumettre ? Je crois que tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne !

- Je m'en doutais… C'est toi qui l'auras voulu !

Armé de ses deux lames aériennes, Xemnas se jeta sur l'Assassin. Bien que son attaque soit foudroyante, Marluxia eut le temps de faire apparaître sa faux devant lui pour le contrer, et riposta par un large mouvement circulaire de son arme. Cependant, la contre-attaque ne fut pas assez rapide, et le laissa sans garde une petite seconde. Ce fut assez pour le Supérieur : il lui asséna un coup d'une extrême violence, ce qui projeta Marluxia en arrière sur plusieurs mètres. Il finit par atterrir aux pieds de Vexen, couché sur le sol. Aux yeux du Savant, il était évidant que le combat qui se déroulait devant lui était inégal : Marluxia, bien qu'il ne le montra très peu, semblait épuisé par sa séquestration, alors que Xemnas était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Mais que dans cet état il puisse encore résister, même un peu, face au Supérieur, étonna beaucoup Vexen ; il n'aurait pu deviner qui d'entre les deux en serait ressorti vainqueur s'ils venaient à s'affronter équitablement.

Aussi rude que sa chute sur le sol fut, Marluxia se releva prestement, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que déjà Xemnas était face à lui, le menaçant d'une de ses armes, pointé sur sa gorge.

- Obéis à mes ordres, ou je t'exécute, dit-il froidement.

Le numéro XI resta silencieux tout en fixant Xemnas. Il était sûrement en train de réfléchir, pensa Vexen.

Xemnas reprit sur un ton plus doux, mais le fait qu'il ait gardé son arme à quelques millimètres de Marluxia contredisait l'intonation de sa voix :

- Ce serait tellement dommage d'abîmer un si joli visage pour une histoire aussi bête… Il te dégoûte à ce point pour que tu préfères te faire torturer plutôt que de le prendre ? Je reconnais qu'il n'est pas très attirant, mais en te forçant un peu, tu pourrais expédier cette besogne en deux temps, trois mouvements !

Vexen frissonna d'indignation : certes, il avait toujours su qu'il était loin d'être le plus beau au sein de leur Organisation, mais tout de même ! Xemnas pourrait se retenir de dire ça devant lui !

- Tu n'as rien compris… murmura Marluxia, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Xemnas haussa un sourcil en guise de demande d'explication.

- Je déteste Vexen. Je ne peux pas le voir, il me révulse. Je le hais de tout mon corps, puisqu'en temps que simili, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

- Encore plus que moi ? demanda Xemnas, moqueur.

- C'est là que tu te trompes complètement. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, tu n'es absolument rien à mes yeux. Seul ton titre m'intéresse. Ne va pas croire que c'est pour ce que tu es que je veux prendre ta place ; tu ne serais pas Supérieur, je ne t'aurais pas accordé la moindre attention. Donc oui, je déteste bien plus Vexen que toi.

Étrangement, cela fit quelque chose à Vexen de savoir que Marluxia le haïssait autant. « Quelque chose », mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Mais rien que ce petit « quelque chose » l'étonna : les similis n'étaient-ils pourtant pas incapable d'avoir la moindre émotion ?

Il du laisser là ses réflexions, car les paroles de l'Assassin n'avaient pas eu le même effet sur Xemnas. Son visage, raillard il y avait encore un instant, ne laissait plus transparaître aucune émotion. Mais Vexen connaissait son Supérieur depuis bien longtemps, même avant qu'ils ne se soient changés en ces coquilles vides ; il savait donc pertinemment que ce que venait de lui dire Marluxia avait blessé son ego démesuré… Et qu'ils en subiraient tout les deux les conséquences.

Ce fut Marluxia le premier qui paya le prix de ses insolentes paroles. En voyant Xemnas prendre son élan pour le frapper, plusieurs pétales apparurent pour constituer sa faux. Mais son arme ne fut pas créée à temps, car le coup le toucha au flan alors qu'il était sans défense, et l'Assassin se retrouva de nouveau à terre quelques mètres plus loin. Vexen se retrouva alors face à son Supérieur ; il su que c'était à son tour de subir les foudres de sa colère. Instinctivement, il eut un mouvement de recul, mais les lianes ténébreuses qui lui enserraient ses bras et ses jambes le retinrent et l'entravèrent encore plus fermement. Impuissant, il vit les deux sabres rouges de son chef fusionner pour former un long fouet, dont l'usage lui était de tout évidence destiné. Le scientifique ne s'était pas trompé : une pluie de coups s'abattirent sur son corps, le faisant hurler de douleur. Alors que Xemnas se délectait de la torture qu'il faisait subir au numéro IV, une multitude de ronces sortirent de terre et s'enroulèrent autour de lui, l'immobilisant complètement. Vexen se tordit le cou pour voir Marluxia : couvert d'hématomes et saignant à quelques endroits, l'Assassin était tout de même debout et tendait ses deux mains vers Xemnas.

Pour Vexen, il était évident que ce type était fou. Même dans cet état, il continuait à luter ? Quelle idiotie. Il n'avait aucune chance face à Xemnas.

En effet, Xemnas tourna lui aussi le regard vers Marluxia, l'air blasé et avec une pointe de colère dans les yeux. Il se libéra de ses entraves sans un mouvement : les ronces tombèrent en poussières comme d'elles même. Puis, toujours sans que le Supérieur n'ait à bouger, un feu noir alla envelopper le corps du traître. Vexen le vit, non sans une pointe de pitié, se courber en avant, puis, après s'être retenu quelques secondes, se mettre à hurler à plein poumons tant son supplice était insupportable. Mais il tint tout de même debout, refusant de fléchir face au premier simili.

Xemnas ne sembla satisfait des hurlements de Marluxia qu'au bout de longues minutes. Il fit disparaître les flammes et croisa les bras sur son torse, son fouet laser toujours à la main.

- Si j'entends la moindre protestation de l'un de vous deux, je vous élimine pour de bon. Alors maintenant, exécution.

Marluxia lança un regard noir à Xemnas. Un long moment passa où il resta immobile et silencieux, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Vexen cru qu'il allait à nouveau refuser d'obéir aux ordres tant son silence fut long, mais au final, il le vit avec horreur se diriger vers lui à pas lents. Ne sachant que faire, il implora son chef du regard ; cette punition était la pire qu'il pouvait lui infliger, après la mort. Mais Xemnas ne lui répondit que par un sourire sadique.

Une fois que l'Assassin fut arrivé auprès de Vexen, leur chef s'écarta des deux prisonniers, les laissant « tout en intimité ». Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres : il se délectait à l'avance du spectacle qui allait se dérouler devant lui…

Vexen et Marluxia s'affrontaient du regard. Aucun des deux n'avait bougé. Telle était la terrible vérité : le viol ou la mort. Finalement Marluxia poussa un long soupir, puis il commença à ouvrir le manteau de Vexen.

- Ne me touche pas !! s'écria le blond.

Il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, au bout du compte il se ferait prendre par ce néophyte, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser faire non plus. Les similis, même s'ils n'avaient plus de sentiments, avaient encore leur fierté !

- Ferme la, répliqua l'Assassin, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on a pas le choix.

Marluxia fit tomber le manteau du scientifique et ce fut en grinçant des dents qu'il défit sa ceinture. Vexen était terrorisé, mais ne pouvait détacher son regard des mains de Marluxia qui le déshabillaient lentement mais sûrement. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être gêné lorsqu'il se retrouva totalement nu. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à avoir des complexes, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait un peu honte de son corps anguleux devant Marluxia et Xemnas, qui resplendissaient par leur beauté et leur parfaites proportions. Mais il ne resta pas bien longtemps le seul à être nu : le rebelle ôta son caleçon face au scientifique et le balança derrière lui. Fut-ce intentionnel ou non, Vexen ne le sût jamais ; toujours est-il que le sous vêtement de Marluxia atterrit dans la face du Supérieur. Et bien sur, celui-ci fut loin d'apprécier le geste. Xemnas, furieux, se retrouva en un instant dans le dos de l'Assassin et fit claquer son fouet sur sa peau délicate. L'instrument de torture s'enroula autour du cou de Marluxia, qui eu à peine le temps de porter ses mains à sa gorge que déjà son chef avait tiré sur son arme, de façon à ce que le félon se retrouve à genoux face au scientifique. Un tentacule sombre jaillit du sol et enserra ses poignets, afin de le maintenir à terre.

- Tu vas me payer cette offense, misérable !

De sa main qui ne retenait pas son fouet, il agrippa violemment les cheveux du rebelle pour lui presser le visage contre le bas ventre de Vexen.

- Taille-lui en une ! Et fais ça bien !

A moitié en train de suffoquer, Marluxia n'eut d'autre alternative que celle d'exécuter l'ordre de Xemnas. Sans plus de préparatifs, il prit le sexe de celui qu'il haïssait tant dans sa bouche, non sans afficher une expression de profond dégoût. Le Savant se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna le tête : il ne voulait absolument pas le voir lui faire ça, les sensations tactiles étaient assez répugnantes comme ça… Vexen déglutit difficilement : le plus important était qu'il ne devait pas montrer le moindre signe d'excitation… Heureusement, Marluxia ne faisait que le minimum, ses lèvres ne pressaient pas son membre et il n'utilisait pas sa langue.

Mais Xemnas, en plus d'être un pervers sadique et un Supérieur incapable de mener les Similis à autre chose que leur extinction, n'était pas dupe. Il resserra encore plus sa prise sur la gorge de Marluxia, le privant presque totalement d'air. Celui-ci voulut reculer pour respirer, mais Xemnas, de sa main qui avait attrapé la chevelure rose, le força au contraire à englober entièrement le sexe de Vexen.

- Fais ça mieux ! Ou sinon je te laisse t'étouffer !

Le scientifique eu le souffle coupé en sentant sa virilité toute enfermée dans la cavité chaude qu'était la bouche du félon. Celui-ci tenta de se débattre pour retrouver de l'air, mais la main de fer de Xemnas fut inflexible ; au contraire il pressa encore plus le visage de l'Assassin Sublime contre le corps du blond. Ce fut avec horreur que le scientifique vit son ennemi avoir un haut de cœur : il n'allait pas lui vomir dessus tout de même ?!

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire… souffla Xemnas en regardant Marluxia. Tu te débats encore plus que le première fois où je t'ai obligé à me faire pareil…

Il leva la tête vers le scientifique.

- Je me demande pourquoi il te hait avec autant de force, lui murmura-t-il sur un air pensif. Il n'a pourtant aucune raison de te détester ainsi ! C'est moi qu'il devrait haïr le plus ! Pourquoi vous détestez-vous avec autant de force ?

- J'en sais rien et pour l'instant je ne suis pas vraiment disposé à réfléchir, grinça Vexen.

C'était vrai : la raison pour laquelle il méprisait tant l'Assassin lui était inconnue. Dès le jour où Lexaeus était venu lui présenter ce nouveau membre que Xigbar avait trouvé, dès l'instant où leur regard s'étaient croisé, il avait sentit son corps se remplir d'une haine féroce envers ce néophyte. Sa couleur de cheveux ridicule, son corps viril et musclé, son visage calme en toute circonstance, même lorsqu'on lui avait expliqué sa nouvelle condition de simili, tout en cet homme l'exécrait.

Un nouvel hoquet de Marluxia détourna Vexen de sa réflexion.

- Xemnas, retires-le, je t'en prie ! Si ça continue, il… Il va…

- Ne t'en fait pas, il n'a rien ingurgité depuis plusieurs jours. Il n'a rien à rendre.

Néanmoins, Xemnas relâcha la pression qu'il avait maintenue sur la tête de Marluxia, mais il le contraint à garder en bouche le membre du Savant Glacial.

- Montre lui toute ta dextérité ! l'exhorta-t-il en riant cruellement. Montre lui comme tu sais si bien les faire !

Marluxia eu le tort d'hésiter un instant ; Xemnas tira à nouveau sur son fouet pour resserrer la prise autour du cou de son prisonnier. Ce dernier grogna et fut contraint d'obéir. Le corps de Vexen se raidi : Marluxia ne faisait plus semblant ! Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang ; un filet écarlate coula le long de son menton.

- Voila qui est mieux, félicita Xemnas.

Le Supérieur eu un mauvais sourire en voyant Vexen tenter de toutes ses forces de ne pas montrer sa sensibilité. Il avait le souffle court et son torse se mouvait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Il était très difficile au Savant d'ignorer ce que lui faisait Marluxia, malgré tout le dégoût que cela lui inspirait…

- C'est bon, lâcha le chef.

Il lâcha les cheveux de Marluxia et ôta le fouet de sa gorge. Celui-ci se retrouva à quatre pattes par terre, toussant et crachotant pour retrouver de l'air.

Vexen ne voulut pas baisser les yeux pour regarder Marluxia en train de suffoquer. Il ne voulait pas voir ce que ce chien avait provoqué en lui. Cette chaleur dans son bas ventre… Il ne savait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait.

- Quelle jolie érection…

Tout en soufflant ces mots, le premier simili toucha du bout de l'index l'extrémité du sexe érigé du scientifique. Malgré la légèreté de l'attouchement, Vexen sursauta : il l'avait ressentit comme une décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Satisfait de la réaction qu'il avait provoqué au Savant, Xemnas eut un sourire cruel, et il porta son doigt à sa bouche.

- Avoues que tu as aimé, vieux fou ! dit-il en léchant son index.

Il revint ensuite au félon, qui était toujours prostré a sol. Celui-ci remarqua que le Supérieur l'observait.

- Je te tuerais, lui déclara Marluxia d'une voix calme. Un jour, je me vengerai de toutes tes humiliations. Et tu regrettera amèrement tout ce que tu m'aura fait subir.

- C'est ça ! s'exclama Xemnas en riant. On en reparlera quand tu aura amélioré ta défense !

Sur ces paroles, il frappa du pied Marluxia au bas du dos, qui s'étala par terre. Mais il se redressa très vite et jeta un regard noir à Xemnas, avant de se remettre debout.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… Susurra le chef de l'Organisation XIII à l'Assassin.

Le concerné ne répondit rien et se plaça derrière Vexen. Ce fut lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son ennemi qu'il réalisa combien celui-ci tremblait de peur. Xemnas s'approcha de lui et passa la main sous son menton.

- J'espère que tu vas apprécier de te faire pénétrer par celui que tu hais tant, Vexen… chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il rapprocha encore son visage de celui du scientifique, et passa sa langue sur le filet de sang qui avait coulé le long de son menton. Puis il l'embrassa brutalement avant de s'éloigner des deux condamnés.

- Je penserais à toi quand je l'éliminerais, chuchota Marluxia à Vexen.

- Ferme la ! répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

A quelques pas d'eux, le Supérieur fit apparaître un siège d'ébène sur lequel il s'assit.

- Vous pouvez commencer, dit-il tout en croisant les jambes.

Vexen entendit Marluxia grogner ainsi qu'un léger bruit de succion. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit deux doigts humides contre son anus qu'il compris que l'Assassin avait lubrifié ses doigts avec sa salive. Vexen ne pu s'empêcher de se raidir en sentant Marluxia commencer à s'introduire en lui.

- Arrêtes de te crisper comme ça, murmura le Sublime simili, quoi qu'on fasse on va y passer, alors détends toi ou tu aura mal inutilement.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est agréable de te sentir me faire ça ?! s'exclama le scientifique sur le ton le plus bas qu'il puisse prendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses ? Faites moi donc partager vos impressions, mes chers sujets !

En entendant leur chef les narguer de la sorte, Vexen se surprit à déplorer le fait que Marluxia n'ait pas réussit à le tuer.

- Tu veux des impressions ? fit celui-ci. Alors voila : je trouve absolument répugnant ce que je suis en train de faire à Vexen.

Au même moment, il commença à effectuer un mouvement en ciseaux à l'intérieur de l'anus du Savant Glacial.

- Aussi, continua le traître, tu es prié de ne pas te branler en nous regardant, déjà que j'ai du mal à bander, je ne tiens pas à ce que la vue de toi en train de t'amuser avec ton engin ne me dégoûte encore plus.

Vexen, qui jusque là avait gardé les paupières closes, ouvrit les yeux, surprit par les paroles de Marluxia. Et en effet, il pu voir juste devant lui le grand Supérieur Xemnas avec la main dans son pantalon. Il referma immédiatement les yeux, écoeuré.

- Oh non, Xemnas, épargnes-nous ça ! C'est assez répugnant comme ça, n'en rajoutes pas !

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas me voir me toucher devant toi ?

- En d'autres occasions je dis pas… Mais là, non !

- Ce type est sûrement le plus vicieux de tous les mondes… soupira Marluxia.

A ce moment il retira ses doigts de l'intimité du scientifique, lui arrachant un sursaut. Il chercha quelque chose à dire, mais ne trouvant rien à déclarer, il se contenta de presser son sexe contre l'orifice qu'il s'apprêtait à posséder.

- _Non !! _s'écria Vexen.

A ce contact, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se cambrer tout en hurlant de terreur. Mais Marluxia en avait assez de le voir se débattre inutilement. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et passa son autre bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir immobile. Et pour finir, il le pénétra d'un coup.

Le Savant ne put retenir un cri d'effroi, étouffé par la main de Marluxia, en sentant le sexe de son ennemi juré entrer profondément en lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux (le trou était fait depuis longtemps chez lui), mais se faire posséder par ce chien galeux était la pire humiliation de sa vie. Et il savait que ce n'était que le début : Marluxia avait commencé des mouvements de vas et viens, décidé à en finir au plus vite.

Devant eux, Xemnas s'était penché en avant pour se délecter au mieux du spectacle qui se jouait en face de lui.

- Continuez ! ordonna-t-il, une lueur de lubricité dans ses prunelles flamboyantes. Je veux voir le dégoût se peindre sur vos visages lorsque vous jouirez !

Vexen écarquilla les yeux en entendant ces paroles. Le seul moyen que Marluxia et lui stoppent leur torture était d'attendre un ordre de Xemnas leur ordonnant d'arrêter. Or, ce que voulait leur Supérieur, c'était de voir la répugnance qu'ils éprouvaient de leur union dans cet acte charnel. Mais s'ils donnaient autre chose à Xemnas que ce à quoi il s'attendait, peut être les ferait-il s'arrêter ?…

Le Savant décida de tenter le tout pour le tout : il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour arrêter ce supplice.

Tout d'abord il commença par se décrisper, puis par se relâcher complètement : le changement devait s'effectuer progressivement, affin de paraître le moins soupçonneux possible. Après quelques instants où il resta silencieux et immobile, il se mit à pousser des chauds soupirs et il finit même par bouger son bassin au rythme des mouvements de Marluxia.

Ce fut avec stupéfaction que le onzième simili assista au changement progressif mais radical qui s'opérait en son « partenaire ». Il s'était déjà décontracté, et Marluxia avait alors ôté sa main de la bouche de Vexen pour la déposer sur la hanche du scientifique. Celui-ci avait alors soudainement commencé à mouvoir ses hanches… Le vieux barge était en train de prendre son pied ?! Cette idée inquiéta plus l'Assassin qu'elle ne le rassura sur ses performances sexuelles. Son angoisse s'accrue quand il entendit Vexen commencer à gémir : il aimait vraiment ça ! Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Xemnas : lui aussi observait Vexen d'un air éberlué et le mouvement de sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon avait cessé. Marluxia, sans arrêter ses allées et venues, se pencha vers le Savant et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Hé le vieux, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

La réponse qu'il obtint le désarçonna : d'un mouvement vif, le scientifique se tordit le cou pour venir l'embrasser. Marluxia n'eu pas le temps de reculer et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent assez brusquement. L'Assassin en fut pétrifié de stupeur. Vexen resta un petit moment collé ainsi à Marluxia puis se détacha sans avoir plus approfondi le baiser.

- Simule, chuchota-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Marluxia se demanda qu'est-ce que voulait raconter ce taré, mais il réalisa soudain que c'était une très bonne idée ! Xemnas ne s'attendait pas du tout à un tel retournement de situation, il allait être surprit ! Ce scientifique fou n'était si con que ça, au final…

Le temps que durât leur baiser, l'Assassin Sublime s'était immobilisé. Mais il se reprit immédiatement, en refermant sa prise sur les hanches de Vexen puis en recommençant ses vas et viens, d'une manière bien plus fougueuse et enjouée cette fois-ci.

- Ah ! Je ne savais pas que je te donnais du plaisir à ce point, Vexen ! s'exclama-t-il à voix haute.

L'interpellé se retint de se crisper à nouveau : cet idiot allait trop vite ! Il aurait fallut que son changement de comportement soit plus progressif ! Tout en continuant de pousser ses gémissements, il scruta Xemnas du coin de l'œil : heureusement, celui-ci semblait toujours autant médusé et ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué de la supercherie.

- Oh ! Vexen, tu es si étroit ! lança Marluxia.

C'était pas vrai… Ce néophyte se croyait dans un hentai ou quoi ?! Heureusement que Xemnas était assez idiot pour ne pas avoir compris qu'ils simulaient… Vexen retint avec difficulté un soupir de lassitude : maintenant que Marluxia savait comment prendre son chef à son propre jeu, il allait s'amuser comme un fou ! Et lui, il n'avait pas finit de déguster…

Comme pour confirmer ses pensés, il sentit le félon reculer jusqu'à pratiquement se retirer, pour ensuite lui donner un grand coup en plein dans la prostate. Le cri que poussa alors le Savant fut à peine simulé…

- Tu… Tu es tellement bon ! Ah ! Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti quelque chose de pareil ! Aaaah !

L'Assassin se prenait au jeu et continuait à faire ses commentaire d'une voix volontairement rauque, tout en donnant des coups de boutoirs de plus en plus forts. Vexen se demanda s'il n'était pas un amateur de films X pour sortir des répliques pareilles… Néanmoins, il se mit à l'imiter, en espérant que Xemnas se réveille et leur ordonne d'arrêter.

- Oh oui Marluxia, continues ! Je me sens plein ! Ah ! Quelle sensation grisante !

Malgré leur mise en scène, le Supérieur n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il était tellement choqué par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux qu'il semblait avoir été mis en arrêt sur image, tant son immobilité était parfaite. Vexen le maudit de toute ses forces : il sentait sa jouissance proche, et la larve qui leur servait de leader n'avait toujours pas réagit !

Le moment fatidique finit par arriver pour le scientifique, et bien qu'il aurait préféré être arrêté avant, il se décida à éjaculer face à Xemnas. Histoire de terminer « en beauté », il se mit à hurler « JE VAIS _JOUIIIIIR_ !! » puis un mince jet de sperme jaillit de son sexe, qui s'éparpilla une multitude de gouttelettes immaculées sur le sol gris des cachots.

Ce fut avec une immense joie que Vexen vit Xemnas se réveiller enfin (il venait de se relever après avoir refermé son pantalon), mais au même moment Marluxia poussa un cri d'extase (ou tout du moins qui de voulait comme tel). Et dans la seconde qui suivit, il sentit son anus se remplir d'un liquide poisseux.

Le dégoût submergea le scientifique. Marluxia, la personne qu'il méprisait le plus aux mondes, venait de… d'éjaculer en lui. Son enthousiasme retomba d'un seul coup. Il se sentait sale et répugnant ; un goût de bile envahit sa bouche. Ce fut à peine s'il fut soulagé de sentir l'Assassin se retirer de lui ; il sentit un peu de sperme couler le long de ses cuisses.

- Ah… souffla Marluxia en passant ses bras sur les épaules de Vexen et s'appuyant sur lui. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pris mon pied !

Pour la première fois depuis que Vexen avait été entravé par les lianes ténébreuses de Xemnas, il fut heureux que les tentacules lui retiennent les bras : Marluxia pesait lourd et ses jambes seules n'auraient pas réussi à supporter son poids sur ses épaules, tant l'Assassin lui avait défoncé le derrière. Celui-ci se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint poser ses lèvres sur le coin de la bouche du Savant. Ce geste ainsi que ses paroles étonnèrent Vexen. Maintenant qu'ils avaient terminé leur torture, et que leur supercherie n'avait pas fonctionné, à quoi bon continuer ? Un regard vers Xemnas lui apporta la réponse : il les observait d'un air affolé, voir même paniqué. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir à ce coup de théâtre qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu. Et Marluxia jubilait d'avoir pris le dessus sur leur confrontation. Le scientifique décida alors d'imiter son « partenaire », car il devait évacuer toute sa colère d'avoir été autant humilié, déverser sa fureur sur Xemnas en le mettant dans un tel état de choc lui convenait parfaitement.

- Marluxia, tu es un véritable dieu… murmura-t-il de la voix la plus sensuelle qu'il pouvait prendre. Moi qui croyait tout connaître des plaisirs de la chair, tu viens de me faire découvrir l'extase à l'état pur !

L'Assassin se mit à déposer ses lèvres dans le cou de Vexen, mais un cri de Xemnas l'interrompit.

- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que vous réagissez comme ça ?? Comment cela ce fait que vous ayez aimé ?!

- Je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer… souffla Marluxia au creux du cou du scientifique. J'ai goûté au corps de Vexen et j'ai aimé, c'est tout. C'est peu comme quand les humains tombent amoureux…

Le Savant se retint avec force de grimacer. Ce néophyte en faisait limite trop, là… Mais ce n'était pas finit : l'une des mains du traître vint caresser son torse, avec une douceur dont il ne l'aurait pas cru capable.

- Je dois avouer que cette fois-ci, je te suis très reconnaissant, Xemnas ! Tu viens de me faire découvrir une lumière dans ma triste vie de simili ! N'est-ce pas, Vexen ?

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre, quand même, pensa le quatrième. Que pouvait-il répondre à un truc aussi niais ?

- Oh oui… Cette torture est de loin la plus plaisante que je n'ai jamais subi !

- _Taisez-vous !! _s'écria le Supérieur.

Celui-ci tremblait de rage d'avoir perdu le contrôle de la situation. Il fut tenter d'utiliser son fouet, mais après réflexion, cela ne l'aiderait en rien : il aurait beau les frapper autant qu'il voudrait, ils recommenceraient plus tard ce qu'il venait de les forcer à faire… Xemnas se passa une main sur le visage : mais qu'avait-il fait ?! Que venait-il de provoquer ?? Perdu, il préféra tourner le dos aux deux similis, ne sachant quelle conduite adopter.

Quand leur chef se retourna, Marluxia s'éloigna immédiatement du corps de Vexen : il avait assez touché ce vieux cinglé jusqu'à la fin de son existence, il ne tenait pas à prolonger le contact plus que nécessaire.

- J'en ai fini avec vous, déclara soudain Xemnas. J'aurais pu m'amuser à vous garder captifs, mais puisque je suis dans mon jour de bonté, je vous laisse libre tous le deux.

Xemnas n'avait pas trouvé d'autre échappatoire que la fuite ; séquestrer les deux similis aurait été sûrement inutile, il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter et observer ce qui allait advenir entre Marluxia et Vexen. Alors, sans jeter un regard derrière lui, il disparut grâce au pouvoir des ténèbres, laissant les ex-détenus seuls.

Au moment où il disparut, les tentacules sombres qui retenaient Vexen s'évaporèrent, et celui-ci tomba à terre.

- C'est pas trop tôt… grommela Marluxia en se dirigeant vers un placard, sans même jeter un regard vers son ennemi.

Vexen, après être resté prostré à terre quelques instants, se força à se relever, puis il s'appuya sur le mur le plus proche. Maintenant que Xemnas était parti, il pouvait laisser le dégoût le submerger.

Marluxia, alors qu'il était en train de prendre des vêtements pour lui et Vexen (ceux du scientifique avaient été déchirés lorsque Xemnas l'avait fouetté) dans le placard, sursauta en entendant le numéro IV vomir. Il se tourna vers lui et le vit tremblant et haletant, les deux mains agrippées au mur, comme pour éviter de tomber.

Le Savant se passa le dos de la main sur sa bouche. Le fait d'avoir été pris par Marluxia le répugnait tellement qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir de vomir. Il se redressa et se tourna sur lui-même pour voir avec horreur le sperme du félon couler sur ses cuisses. Il avait besoin de se laver. Et vite. Il ne pouvait supporter de rester ainsi.

- Pas la peine de réagir comme ça, lui dit Marluxia en lui lançant des vêtements.

- Je viens de subir la pire humiliation de ma vie et de te servir de sac à sperme !! répliqua-t-il en attrapant le paquet de linge. Tu voulais que je réagisse comment ? En sortant le champagne pour fêter l'événement peut être ?!

- Ma fierté a été autant piétiné que la tienne, je te signale. Te faire une fellation n'a pas été un plaisir. Et tu ne sais même pas tout ce que Xemnas m'a obligé de faire auparavant… On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Se rendre malade à cause de ce qu'on a subit n'y changera rien. Alors je te conseille d'oublier ça.

- La ferme !

Vexen ne voulait plus entendre cette voix. Marluxia avait raison, il était obligé de le reconnaître, et ça le rendait fou de rage. Mais il se sentait faible et n'avait pas envie de se battre, il préféra donc ne pas plus provoquer l'Assassin.

Les deux ennemis se tournèrent le dos pour se rhabiller. Vexen se mit à ruminer sa fureur dans son coin : tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, c'était de la faute de… !

Mais après tout, de qui était-ce la faute ? Sur le coup, et par habitude, il allait accuser Marluxia, mais si on analysait la situation d'un point de vue objectif, le traître n'avait rien fait pour qu'ils en arrivent là ; au contraire, il avait résisté au moins autant que lui. En réalité, c'était Xemnas qui les avait forcé à avoir ce rapport sexuel, c'était lui la cause de ses malheurs !

Une petite voix dans la tête du scientifique lui murmura que s'il n'avait pas commencé à voler des cœurs au Kingdom Hearts, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… Mais il chassa rapidement cette pensé intempestive : les similis comme les humains étaient incapables de reconnaître leur erreurs et avaient besoin de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Vexen, malgré sa grande intelligence, ne faisait pas exception… Et maintenant que sa fureur était toute dirigée sur Xemnas, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : lui faire regretter de l'avoir torturé aussi cruellement.

Le temps que dura sa réflexion, Vexen avait finit de se revêtir ; il se retourna et vit que Marluxia était en train de fermer son long manteau.

- Il faut que nous continuions, déclara le Savant Glacial.

Le Sublime Assassin lui fit face, étonné et méfiant.

- Heu… Non merci, j'ai pas vraiment envie de continuer de coucher avec toi.

- Mais non !! s'énerva Vexen. Je parlais pas de ça !

- De quoi tu parles, alors ?

- De notre simulation !

Marluxia observa son ennemi, pensif.

- Tu as aussi bien vu que moi à quel point notre mise en scène l'a ébranlé, continua le quatrième. Alors voila : je te propose de continuer notre pitoyable simulation, en pire. Pour bien faire regretter à Xemnas ce qu'il nous à fait, nous pourrions déclarer que nous sommes en couple… On pourrait même pousser le vice jusqu'à dire que nous serions en quelque sorte « amoureux », si on suppose que ce mot puisse avoir une signification pour des êtres comme nous.

- Hum, cette idée me tente… Mais ça m'étonne beaucoup que tu me proposes une telle chose.

- Je veux faire payer à Xemnas ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire ; Xemnas est peut être notre Supérieur, mais cette fois-ci, il a dépassé les bornes. Et je suis déterminé à lui servir une vengeance glaciale. En revanche…

Vexen tendit son index vers l'Assassin avant de continuer.

- Ne va surtout pas croire que je fais cela parce que j'adhère à tes idées. C'est ce que pensera Xemnas sur le coup, et il sera terrorisé à l'idée que l'un des membres fondateur de l'Organisation XIII, et l'un des plus fort simili, se soit allié avec un félon. Mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Ce n'est qu'une vengeance personnelle, alors n'essayes même pas de m'attirer dans ton groupe de traîtres avec Larxène, tu perdrais ton temps. Xemnas abuse parfois de ses pouvoirs, mais il est et restera notre chef. Ton ambition de le détrôner est voué à l'échec.

- Rassures-toi, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de renverser Xemnas en ta compagnie.

-Tant mieux. Alors, que décides-tu ? Si tu acceptes de m'aider, tu aura tout le loisir de lui faire regretter ses actes. En revanche, les autres membres risquent de rire de nous, connaissant leur coefficient intellectuel…

- Je me moque bien du regard des autres. Tu peux compter sur mes pétales pour t'aider dans ta vengeance glacée.

Le scientifique sourit de satisfaction.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à une autre réponse de ta part.

La main droite de Marluxia se tendit vers lui.

- Alors, marché conclu ? fit l'Assassin en attendant que son nouveau complice lui serre la main pour seller leur accord.

Mais celui-ci regarda la main gantée dédaigneusement avant de tourner le dos à Marluxia.

- Le marché est conclu, mais n'oublies pas que tu restes la personne que je hais plus que tout, déclara Vexen. Ne prends pas tes grand airs avec moi !

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas de son ennemi, puis les ténèbres l'entourèrent.

- Sur ce, à demain ! lança-t-il juste avant de disparaître grâce à un couloir obscur.

L'Assassin se retrouva alors seul. Il croisa ses bras sur son large torse et un mauvais sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Tsss… Vieux barge, va.

Puis il s'évapora à son tour dans les ténèbres, quittant les cachots qui avaient été le théâtre de l'alliance improbable de deux similis que tout opposaient, et dont ils étaient loin d'imaginer les conséquences…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Voila voila ! _

_Dans ce chapitre on ne voit pratiquement que Marluxia et Vexen, avec Xemnas, mais dans les prochains, les autres membres de l'Organisation XIII seront présents, je vous rassure ! ^^_

_Je voulais juste préciser un petit truc : à un moment, Xemnas dit à Marluxia : « _On en reparlera quand tu aura amélioré ta défense !_ », lorsque Marluxia dit qu'il le tuera. En fait je me suis acheté 358/2 Days et j'ai fait énormément de missions avec Marluxia ; je voulais m'entraîner avec lui pour apprendre à manier la faux !! x3 Et j'ai remarqué que son gros point faible était la défense, au début il mourrait tout le temps alors que pour les même missions j'y arrivais parfaitement bien avec Roxas… (je peux vous assurer que sur le coup j'étais très en colère XD) Donc voila, c'est pour ça que Xemnas dit ça ! ^^_

_Je ne peut pas vous dire quand arrivera la suite… Ça dépendra de l'enthousiasme des lecteurs XD_

_Merci d'avoir lu cette fic ! A la prochaine !_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pétales de Glace**__, chapitre 2._

_**Disclaimer : **__Aucun personnage, lieu ni quoi que soit d'autre ne m'appartient. Tout est à Square Enix. Vous me direz, vu les fics que j'écris, ça vaut mieux…_

_**Résumé de l'épisode précèdent : **__Xemnas, furieux que Vexen lui ait volé quelques cœurs, envoie le Savant aux cachots. Marluxia s'y trouvant déjà, le Supérieur a la merveilleuse idée de le forcer à violer Vexen, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. En plein milieux de l'acte, les deux ennemis jurés trompent leur chef en simulant plus ou moins bien, et décident de continuer lorsqu'ils voient Xemnas traumatisé par leur supercherie. Mais vont-ils réussir à surmonter leur haine pour duper tous leurs collègues ?…_

_***se cache pour éviter les jets de pierre***__ Et non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic !… Et oui, j'ai mis un an pour écrire ce deuxième chapitre… La honte, je sais XD Pardon à ceux qui attendaient la suite depuis longtemps… J'espère que vous apprécierez ce long chapitre ^^ Au passage, un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé la fois précédente, j'ai nommé __**Elora89**__ (rétablis-toi vite mon amie !), __**D**__**aSe-Writter**__ (c'est gentil d'avoir réécrit ta review deux fois x3), __**kiwi-caramel**__ (donnes moi de tes nouvelles, toi !), __**Orixiah**__ (toi, si je te tenais, t'aurais droit au supra câlin de la mort qui tue, consentante ou non !), __**Glaci-chan**__ (merci pour tes encouragements ^^), __**seb**__ (on ne dit pas devant la scientifique que je suis que mon idole est laid… mais merci tout de même pour ta review ! XD) et __**Liliani**__ (on parie combien que je te fais aimer Vexen avant la fin de la fic ? x3)._

_Et encore un merci tout particulier à __**Orixiah**__, ma Beta Lectrice officielle ! Tu vas dire que je me répète, mais tu le vaux bien ! *envoie ses cheveux en arrière style j'te fais la pub l'Oréal* XD_

_**Warning : **__Ce chapitre est beaucoup moins trash que le précédent, mais il y a tout de même une scène assez spéciale, entre un homme et… un truc. J'en dis pas plus ! X)_

_Happy 411 day, et bonne lecture à tous. ^^_

* * *

Dans sa baignoire remplie d'eau glacée, Vexen ruminait toute sa rancœur. Dès qu'il avait quitté Marluxia, il s'était précipité dans la salle de bain annexe à sa chambre pour se jeter dans un bain purificateur. Il avait besoin de se débarrasser de cette souillure que ce chien avait mis en lui, le plus rapidement possible.

La Savant trembla de rage en repensant à ce qu'il venait de subir. Ce viol… Cette pitoyable mise en scène… Le pire, c'était que Xemnas avait tout gobé ! Quel Supérieur, franchement… Vexen était parfois mécontent de la façon dont Xemnas dirigeait l'Organisation (et en l'occurrence, il était très furieux contre lui en cet instant). Néanmoins, il était inconcevable pour lui que Marluxia, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, puisse ravir la place de leader de leur chef actuel. Premièrement, parce que Xemnas était fort. Très fort. Personne ne l'avait jamais battu, même Xigbar et Xaldin se faisaient battre à plate couture les rares fois où il acceptait de s'entraîner avec eux. Cependant, il avait vu peu de temps auparavant que Marluxia avait lui aussi une force considérable, vu la façon dont il s'était débattu. Si un jour les deux Similis venaient à se battre en duel, cela promettait un combat impressionnant…

L'Organisation n'était peut-être pas si bien organisée avec Xemnas à sa tête, mais Vexen était certain qu'il n'en serait que pire si Marluxia venait à le remplacer. En réalité, personne ne savait pourquoi l'Assassin Sublime convoitait tant ce titre. Il n'avait jamais révélé la raison de cette ambition, sauf à sa complice Larxène.

Le Savant pencha sa tête en arrière, pour s'appuyer sur le bord de sa baignoire. Il s'était souvent posé cette question… Quelles pouvaient être les motivations du numéro XI ? Peut-être était-il pressé de retrouver son cœur, et qu'en remplaçant Xemnas il pensait y arriver plus vite ? Ou avait-il simplement envie d'une reconnaissance de la part des autres Simili et des Humains ? Xigbar avait un jour émis l'idée que le onzième membre et sa compagne se fassent tout simplement chier au sein de leur Ordre, et qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de se mesurer à leur chef pour combler le vide de leur existence. Certes, la vie d'un Simili n'était pas follement passionnante : faire des missions, encore des missions, toujours des missions, avec un jour de congé quand Xemnas s'était levé du bon pied le matin… Mais ce n'était pas une raison valable, pensait Vexen. Il n'adhérait pas à la théorie de l'Archer : bien qu'il méprisait Marluxia, il admettait qu'il était intelligent, et il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ses envies de grandeur partent d'une idée si futile. C'était indigne du charismatique Assassin. Tout du moins c'était ce que pensait le numéro IV…

Toujours est-il que jamais Vexen ne laisserait ce type à poils roses devenir le Supérieur. Il avait la ferme intention de l'en empêcher de toutes ses forces. Être gouverné par un néophyte insolent et irrespectueux de ses aînés, aux cotés d'une gamine qui prenait son pied à faire souffrir les gens ? Non merci !

Le Savant se releva brusquement, faisant jaillir un peu d'eau hors de sa baignoire. Il se pencha en avant et se tourna sur lui-même afin d'examiner son orifice souillé par son ennemi. Un violent sentiment de haine l'envahit quand il constata qu'encore un peu de semence de Marluxia s'écoulait hors de lui-même. Furieux, il se rassit dans l'eau en éclaboussant tout autour, et sans hésitation il introduisit deux doigts à l'intérieur de lui, qu'il écarta afin d'accélérer l'écoulement de ce liquide répugnant.

Quand il pensait que Marluxia et lui allaient devoir continuer cette lamentable mascarade… Il se mit à douter de pouvoir jouer ce rôle de manière convaincante.

* * *

Devant le miroir de sa salle d'eau, Marluxia observait son corps, entièrement nu. Mais cet examen minutieux était loin d'être un acte de coquetterie, car en réalité il repérait ses blessures, et les guérissait en appliquant un sort de Soin. De par son pouvoir, celui de la végétation, il était le Simili qui avait le pouvoir de régénération le plus développé. Et cela lui était très utile, car il pouvait effacer toutes les marques que Xemnas gravait sur son corps, pour prouver à ses semblables qu'il était insensible aux terribles traitements qu'il lui infligeait, et ainsi imposer le respect, autant aux autres nouveaux qu'aux Fondateurs.

Cependant, lorsque ses blessures étaient trop profondes, la peau se refermait mais laissait quelques traces sur son corps. Ça et là, un œil attentif pouvait déceler des marques un peu plus blanches que le reste de son épiderme légèrement mat. Mais celles-là se voyaient à peine ; encore heureux, il ne tenait pas à ressembler à Xigbar. Les cicatrices et le cache-œil renforçaient peut-être le charisme de l'Archer, mais Marluxia doutait que cela lui aille aussi bien.

Le numéro XI tourna le dos au miroir et se tordit le cou pour examiner cette partie de son corps. Son regard glissa de ses omoplates jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Arrivé au niveau de ses fesses, il se mit à penser à Vexen : il devait avoir mal à cet endroit, en ce moment. L'expression grotesque qu'il avait prise pour tromper Xemnas lui revint en mémoire. Quelle horreur… Il aurait tout donné pour ne jamais avoir vu ce vieux fou dans cet état.

Il pensait ça, mais en réalité… Il ne pouvait nier que tout comme Xemnas, il n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde que Vexen puisse jouer une telle comédie, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ordonne de simuler après l'avoir embrassé. Il devait l'avouer : c'était un plan ingénieux. Pourtant cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Xemnas avait été trop stupéfait pour penser à leur ordonner de s'arrêter, pour le plus grand malheur du Savant : il n'avait pas supporté qu'il ait éjaculé en lui. Cela avait bien amusé Marluxia, en revanche. Avoir joué ce sale tour à Xemnas et humilier ce Fondateur qu'il haïssait tant avait été très jouissif pour lui (sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots). Certes, au début, cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Le combat contre Xemnas, déjà. Aussi douloureux que les précédents. Cet homme avait des attaques terribles, et il n'hésitait pas à s'en servir. Marluxia avait conscience qu'il était moins fort que le Supérieur, mais il savait que lui-même avait un énorme potentiel : il pouvait aisément vaincre Axel, alors qu'en toute logique c'était l'élément du rouquin qui avait l'avantage sur lui. Y'avait pas besoin d'avoir joué à Pokémon pour savoir que le Feu était le point faible des Plantes…

C'était en connaissant cet avantage que l'Assassin s'entraînait jour après jour, que ce soit avec Larxène ou en mission, qu'il terminait toujours à cent pour cent, afin de faire un max de level up. Actuellement, il ne pouvait affronter le Supérieur : il pourrait se défendre mais il finirait inéluctablement par se faire écraser. Mais un jour viendra où ses pouvoirs s'éveilleront complètement, et il ferait regretter à Xemnas toutes ses tortures qu'il lui avait fait subir. Et si Vexen s'opposait à lui, il se ferait une joie de lui faire comprendre que c'était _lui_ qu'il fallait respecter.

Marluxia secoua la tête. Voila qu'il repensait encore à ce taré. La vision qu'il avait du Savant avait légèrement changée quand celui-ci lui avait proposé de continuer leur supercherie. Il ne le connaissait pas sous ce jour. Jusque-là, il se l'était imaginé complètement soumis à son chef, ce qui était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Mais en réalité, lui aussi pouvait se rebeller, et le onzième en avait été très surpris.

Le félon soupira et se détourna du miroir : il avait soigné toutes ses blessures. Il jubilait à l'idée de faire tourner Xemnas en bourrique, mais ce qu'il allait devoir faire avec Vexen… l'enchantait peu. Faire semblant d'être en couple avec lui… S'il avait su un jour qu'il aurait dû jouer ce genre de comédie ! Il repensa au moment où Vexen l'avait embrassé. Une expérience dont il aurait préféré se passer. Le vieux n'avait pas approfondi son geste, il avait gardé la bouche fermée. Tant mieux, sinon Marluxia aurait bien été capable d'en faire une crise cardiaque. Dire qu'ils allaient devoir recommencer… Sûrement beaucoup de fois, en plus. Ils allaient devoir être convaincants pour faire comprendre aux déficients mentaux qu'étaient leurs collègues que oui, les deux Simili qui se supportaient le moins étaient ensemble. Et une fois qu'ils l'auraient bien compris, les railleries allaient pleuvoir. Le seul réconfort que le renégat pouvait trouver, c'était de savoir que ce serait aussi désagréable pour Vexen que pour lui.

Tout à ses pensées, Marluxia releva distraitement ses cheveux, pour vérifier une dernière fois que le haut de ses épaules était vierge de toutes blessures. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas soigné un hématome sur le coté du cou. Alors qu'il utilisait un sort de Soin pour faire disparaître la marque bleutée, il pensa distraitement que c'était Xemnas qui lui avait fait ça, quand il l'avait forcé à… à…

Les pupilles de l'Assassin s'écarquillèrent lorsque ce souvenir lui revint. Il se précipita vers le lavabo et se brossa les dents avec énergie, pour la cinquième fois consécutive de la soirée, en repensant à la fellation qu'il avait été contraint de faire à Vexen.

* * *

Avachi sur son lit, Axel pianotait distraitement sur une console. Il avait fini sa mission, il jouait un peu avant d'aller dormir.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Le rouquin grommela qu'il pouvait entrer. Sans surprise, il vit du coin de l'œil qu'il s'agissait de Saix, puis il se reconcentra sur son jeu. Sans un mot, le septième traversa la chambre et s'assit sur le bord du lit de celui qui avait été son ami. Tout du moins, la carcasse qui en restait… Et à laquelle il s'accrochait désespérément.

- Je viens de voir Xemnas, dit-il de sa voix froide. Il était très perturbé, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état.

- Ah ouais ?… fit Axel, toujours sur sa console.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Vexen avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'a pas apprécié, et Xemnas l'avait emmené aux cachots pour le punir… Tu vois le genre.

- Hum…

- Mais apparemment, Marluxia était là. Après je n'ai pas très bien compris, son récit était confus, mais j'ai cru saisir qu'il a voulu les torturer tous les deux en même temps et que ça a mal tourné.

- Hum…

- Au final, Xemnas s'est retrouvé en position de faiblesse. C'est la seule chose dont je suis sûr.

- Hum…

- Je me demande comment Vexen et Marluxia s'y sont pris. Ces deux-là ne peuvent pourtant pas se sentir.

- Hum…

La pièce redevint silencieuse quelques instants. Puis Saix reprit :

- Tu n'en as rien à faire de ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum…

Nouveau silence, plus long cette fois-ci. Le huitième continuait de jouer et le Devin restait immobile.

- On baise ? demanda soudainement Saix.

- Si tu veux… répondit Axel, sans grande motivation. Attends, je finis ma mission, et je sauvegarde.

Le septième patienta, le temps que le rouquin termine ce qu'il avait à faire. Puis Axel referma la console d'un claquement sec, et s'assit face à son compagnon.

- Bon, on s'y met ?

* * *

Vexen hésitait à sortir de sa chambre. Toute la nuit durant, il avait réfléchi à la manière dont il duperait Xemnas et les autres, comment il se comporterait avec Marluxia… Pour être franc, l'angoisse l'avait empêché de dormir. Mais après avoir tourné le problème dans tous les sens, il n'avait pas trouvé de solution convenable : la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il allait se payer une honte terrible. Il était à la limite d'abandonner ce projet de vengeance. Mais il ne le pouvait pas… Car s'il capitulait, Marluxia le traiterait de lâche et de poltron, et en aucun cas il ne voulait perdre la face devant ce chien. Au final, il s'était évanoui de fatigue très tard, ou très tôt dans la nuit (ça dépendait du point de vue). Mais une fois réveillé, l'angoisse l'avait de nouveau pris à la gorge, et il ne parvenait à l'ignorer. C'est pourquoi il hésitait tellement à sortir de sa chambre, et d'affronter le regard humiliant de ses semblables. À cet instant, l'image de Marluxia en train de se foutre de sa gueule et le traiter de trouillard envahit son esprit ; révolté à l'idée de passer pour tel aux yeux se son ennemi, il ouvrit la porte violemment… pour tomber nez à nez avec ce type aux cheveux roses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Vexen, d'un ton agressif.

Marluxia sursauta de surprise, et regarda précipitamment autour de lui.

- Je te rappelle qu'on est censé être ensemble… Tu as de la chance que nous soyons seuls, murmura l'Assassin.

Vexen se crispa. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait crié fort, sans penser aux conséquences possibles de son acte. Tsss, maintenant Marluxia allait le prendre pour un abruti impulsif… Celui-ci soupira, puis il reprit la parole.

- J'étais venu pour te demander de m'accompagner jusqu'à la salle à manger. Je pense qu'on fera meilleur effet si on y va ensemble.

- Mouais…

C'était une bonne idée. Mais bien sûr, jamais le Savant ne l'aurais avoué. Il referma la porte derrière lui, et les deux hommes se firent face, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, immobiles. À vrai dire, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

- Bon… On y va ? finit par proposer Marluxia.

- Hé bien… Oui… répondit le blond, guère enchanté.

L'Assassin lui tendit une main, que le scientifique observa avec méfiance.

- Ça serait peut-être bien qu'on se prenne par la main, proposa le numéro XI.

Vexen grimaça de dégoût, puis dans un geste très lent, il prit la main de son ennemi du bout des doigts, en détournant le regard.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, sans bouger.

- On a l'air un peu idiot, remarqua Marluxia.

- Un peu ? On va passer pour deux cons, oui !

L'Assassin Sublime haussa les épaules d'un air las.

- Je me moque bien de l'image que les autres peuvent avoir de moi. Je suis blasé, à force d'entendre tous leurs sarcasmes sur mes cheveux.

Il continua en regardant le blond dans les yeux, sur un ton plus mauvais.

- Mais si cela te dérange tant que ton image de Fondateur respectable soit brisée, tu peux toujours abandonner…

Vexen lui jeta un regard noir, et serra très fort sa main au niveau de ses jointures.

- Ne me prends pas pour un lâche ! s'exclama-t-il tout en commençant à marcher à pas vifs vers la salle à manger, en tirant Marluxia, qui avait été surpris par ce brusque mouvement.

- Hé, ne tire pas cette tronche ! Si on croise quelqu'un, il va forcément se douter de quelque chose ! On n'est pas crédibles du tout, là !

Ce fut avec un grognement de rage que Vexen s'arrêta au milieu du couloir.

- Et tu voudrais que j'agisse comment ? En te prenant par le bras avec un grand sourire et en minaudant « Hi hi, regardez les gens, je suis tombé amoureux de Marluxia ! On s'aime comme des fous, on vivra ensemble jusqu'à la fin de notre vie et on aura plein d'enfants ! Niahaha ! ».

- Oui, c'est exactement ça que tu devrais dire. Tu fais ça très bien d'ailleurs…

- Tu peux toujours rêver !

- Ne parle pas si fort ! Si quelqu'un nous entend, notre plan tombe à l'eau !

Vexen se retint très fort de ne pas hurler « JE PARLE FORT SI JE VEUX ! », ce qui aurait été une réaction des plus puériles. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin en train de se faire réprimander par un adulte… Quelle humiliation ! C'était lui le plus âgé ici ! Ce néophyte n'avait rien à lui redire !

- Ça va, t'es calmé ? demanda Marluxia, voyant que le Savant s'était tu.

Pour toute réponse, le blond lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Bien, continua l'Assassin, dans ce cas, nous allons marcher d'un pas mesuré jusqu'à la salle à manger, d'un air calme et en faisant risette, d'accord ?

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, chien galeux.

- C'est ça. Ouaf ouaf.

Sur ce, ils repartirent main dans la main, l'air le plus convainquant possible, dans ce couloir qui était, heureusement pour eux, vide.

Marluxia n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que son ennemi marchait normalement : il ne paraissait pas gêné de ce qu'il avait subi la veille. Pourtant, il n'y était pas allé doucement…

- Quoi ? demanda brusquement Vexen, qui avait remarqué que le onzième l'observait en coin.

L'Assassin hésita un peu avant de poursuivre.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de souffrir…

Un sourcil haussé du quatrième lui fit comprendre qu'il ne savait pas où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir.

- Souffrir du postérieur, j'entends, s'expliqua Marluxia.

Un bref éclat de rire s'échappa de la gorge du blond.

- Si tu crois qu'un pauvre néophyte comme toi puisse me faire du mal ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée des nuits que j'ai pu passer, aussi bien en tant qu'humain que Simili…

Marluxia était assez étonné : Vexen, une bête de sexe ? Assez dur à imaginer…

- Du genre ?

- Tiens donc, ma vie sexuelle t'intéresserait-elle ? questionna le Fondateur d'un air hautain.

L'Assassin Sublime détourna la tête : qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de poser une telle question ? Néanmoins, Vexen y répondit tout de même.

- Une fois que tu as servi de jouet sexuel à Xaldin et Lexaeus, _en même temps_, tu deviens insensible à n'importe quoi… Et encore, ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres.

Le onzième n'avait jamais couché avec ces Fondateurs, mais d'après ce qu'il en avait entendu, leurs proportions étaient assez impressionnantes. _Les deux en même temps_… Il avait compris l'insinuation. Cela imposait le respect… Mais Marluxia n'avait aucunement l'intention d'avoir du respect pour ce vieux Simili.

- Tu es étonné ? lui demanda le quatrième d'un ton narquois, en voyant que son ennemi ne répondait rien.

- Disons que je ne pensais pas qu'un scientifique comme toi pouvait délaisser ainsi ses expériences pour s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair.

- Tsss, tu ne sais rien de moi.

- Toi non plus, tu ne connais rien de ma vie.

- Et je n'ai pas envie de la connaître.

Le silence revint au dessus des deux hommes, pendant qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient les autres Simili.

- On est bientôt arrivé, dit Marluxia au bout d'un moment.

- Je sais.

- Il faudrait peut-être que tu souries, ça serait un peu plus convainquant…

- De me savoir dans une telle situation m'empêche d'user de mes zygomatiques, tu vois.

- Pourtant, j'y arrive bien, moi.

En tournant la tête vers l'Assassin, Vexen le vit lui adresser un sourire radieux : on aurait dit un humain heureux.

- C'est pitoyable, déclara le Savant.

Voyant que le blond n'était pas décidé à esquisser le moindre sourire, Marluxia tendit la main vers lui et lui pinça la joue, afin de lui remonter le coin de la lèvre dans un pauvre simulacre de sourire.

La réaction de Vexen se fit immédiate : son poing s'écrasa avec violence dans la jolie face de l'Assassin Sublime.

- Je t'interdis de te comporter aussi familièrement avec moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous allons faire semblant d'être proches que je te permets de me toucher de cette façon !

Marluxia ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait tourné le dos au Savant, une main sur sa joue douloureuse. Décidément, il en apprenait des choses sur ce vieux con, aujourd'hui. Il savait maintenant que malgré son corps plutôt mince, il pouvait frapper _très_ fort. Il se tourna lentement vers le blond en ôtant sa main de son visage, dévoilant un hématome déjà violacé sur sa pommette, témoin de la puissance du coup. Un sourire satisfait eut à peine le temps d'apparaître sur les lèvres de Vexen, qu'aussitôt il se prit un coup de poing rageur dans le ventre. Sous le choc, il se plia en deux, et lorsque Marluxia retira son poing, il s'écroula à genoux sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Sans un regard pour celui qu'il venait de frapper, l'Assassin prit tout son temps pour s'appliquer un sort de Soin sur sa joue. Puis il observa avec mépris le Fondateur, qui tentait de retrouver son souffle en crachotant pitoyablement. Il se décida à s'agenouiller près de lui, mais Vexen voulut le frapper à nouveau. Le numéro XI intercepta le poing du Savant dans sa paume, et dans un geste vif il posa sa main au niveau de son abdomen pour lui lancer à lui aussi un sort de guérison. Enfin, dans un mouvement tout aussi rapide, il se redressa et s'écarta de quelques pas du blond, en prévention d'une éventuelle riposte.

- Je te propose que nous en restions là pour le moment, dit Marluxia d'une voix calme.

Vexen était toujours à genoux par terre. Sa respiration était redevenue normale, sa douleur avait totalement disparue. Mais quelque chose le clouait au sol. Il n'en était pas certain, mais… Si, c'était bien une sensation de bien-être qu'il ressentait en cet instant. C'était si troublant pour lui, transformé en Simili depuis tant d'années ! C'était comme si quelque essence de fleurs aux vertus enivrantes avait infiltrée ses veines. Car le sort de Marluxia avait été très agréable, presque grisant, même. La sensation de bien-être s'estompait peu à peu, mais Vexen restait un peu déboussolé par cette impression étrange.

- Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ? lui demanda le félon, qui s'impatientait.

Ces paroles acides permirent au quatrième de se ressaisir. Il se releva, tout à fait réveillé.

- Tu as raison, numéro XI, dit-il avec un sourire suffisant, nous reprendrons cette petite altercation plus tard… Et je me ferai un plaisir de te faire mordre la poussière.

- Allons, numéro IV, tu sais pertinemment que de nous deux, c'est moi le plus fort, et de loin, répliqua Marluxia avec le même sourire.

Au grand étonnement de l'Assassin, le scientifique l'attrapa vivement par la taille et approcha son visage très près du sien.

- Ne me sous-estime pas trop, petit néophyte ignorant…

Puis il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte qui se trouvait devant les deux ennemis, toujours le bras autour des hanches du onzième. Il l'ouvrit d'un grand coup, et s'exclama :

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Marluxia et moi on a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer : on sort ensemble !

L'homme aux cheveux roses était, il devait l'avouer, très surpris par ce brusque coup de tête du Savant. Lui qui pourtant répugnait à devoir se mettre en scène devant tout le monde, là il faisait tout pour se faire remarquer… Un peu plus, et il en aurait oublié d'afficher un sourire niais. Afin de renforcer l'effet, il passa ses bras autour du torse du blond, et se lova contre lui, dans une position très sensuelle.

Dans la salle à manger, étaient présents Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Axel, Demyx et Luxord. Tous s'étaient figés lors de l'entrée fracassante du « couple ». Xemnas était le plus choqué : il avait laissé tomber le livre qu'il tenait à la main (qui s'intitulait _Comment mieux vivre avec son asthme_, d'après la première de couverture), sa mâchoire pendouillait lamentablement et son visage avait pris un teint verdâtre. En bref, il n'était pas très beau à voir. A contrario, son second affichait toujours cette même expression froide et neutre : il ne paraissait pas du tout affecté de ce qui se passait devant lui. Xaldin, lui, venait de tremper une biscotte dans son bol de café, et sa bouche était restée ouverte, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'engloutir ladite biscotte. Celle-ci, qu'il tenait toujours près de sa bouche, était alourdie par le liquide qui l'imbibait, et la partie imprégnée de café finit par tomber dans le bol, éclaboussant un peu le visage du lancier. Ce fut Demyx qui fut le premier à briser le silence qui s'était installé :

- Axel, tu as encore mis du LSD dans mon jus d'orange ! J'ai des hallus de malade, je viens de voir Vexen et Marluxia annoncer qu'ils étaient ensemble !

- Mais… mais… J'ai vu la même chose ! s'exclama le rouquin, déboussolé. Xig, c'est toi qui nous as drogués ?

- Ben nan… répondit l'Archer, tout aussi éberlué. Ou alors je me suis drogué moi aussi, parce que je les vois encore.

- Il me semble que nous ayons tous vu la même chose, déclara Saix. Nous ne sommes donc pas drogués. Supérieur, vous vous sentez bien ?

Xemnas ne réagit pas à la question du Devin : il semblait être en arrêt cérébral.

Voir leur chef si troublé motiva grandement les deux « comédiens » ; ils oublièrent toute leur répugnance à jouer ce rôle et ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, entre Xigbar et Axel. Demyx renifla son jus d'orange, et n'y détectant pas d'odeur suspecte, il se tourna vers le couple, stupéfait.

- Mais…vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit Vexen avec un enthousiasme forcé. Grâce à notre Supérieur, cette révélation s'est imposée à nous : nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre !

- Oui, poursuivit Marluxia en se collant encore plus à son « amant », j'avoue que je dois à Xemnas d'avoir trouvé l'amour de ma vie…

Xigbar, alors qu'il avait voulu boire une gorgée de son café, s'étrangla en entendant ces paroles.

- Que… Quoi ? Comment ça, « grâce » à Xemnas ?

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Xaldin en se tournant vers son chef.

Celui-ci, qui continuait à fixer le Fondateur et le traître d'un air incrédule, se ressaisit en secouant la tête.

- C'est que… je…

- Nan, c'est quand même pas toi qui est le responsable de ça ? s'écria Luxord, hésitant entre l'effroi et l'hilarité.

- Eh bien… si, avoua le Supérieur. Vexen avait volé des cœurs, et je l'ai emmené dans la salle de torture, dans les sous-sols…

Le récit de Xemnas tenait ses subordonnés en haleine. Voyant qu'il s'était arrêté, Xigbar le pressa de continuer :

- Et ensuite ?

Non sans difficulté, le premier Simili continua.

- Et dans les cachots, il y avait Marluxia…

Nouvelle pause dans le récit passionnant du Supérieur. Il était si troublé que raconter l'épisode de la veille d'une traite semblait impossible pour lui. Les yeux dans le vague, on aurait dit qu'il revivait cet évènement qui l'avait de toute évidence traumatisé.

- Et alors ? demanda Xaldin.

- Alors, je me suis dit qu'il serait amusant de les torturer tous les deux en même temps…

- Et ? fit Axel, tout ouïe.

- Et j'ai donc ordonné à Marluxia de violer Vexen.

« _Beuaaark ! _» général de la part des Simili présents. Seul Saix n'avait pas eu une réaction de dégoût. De toute manière, rien ne troublait Monsieur-j'ai-un-balai-dans-le-cul…

- Mais, poursuivit Xemnas, contrairement à mes attentes…

- J'ai trop adoré ! le coupa Vexen.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Savant. Le choc, le dégoût et la stupéfaction se mélangeaient sur les visages des membres de l'Organisation XIII.

- En effet, ce fut une expérience des plus agréables, renchérit Marluxia, avec un sourire en coin destiné à celui qu'il voulait détrôner.

- Attends, attends, dit Axel, je suis pas sûr de tout comprendre là. En fait, vous avez baisé, vous avez kiffé, et maintenant vous êtes ensemble ?

- C'est bien cela, confirma l'Assassin.

- Mais… C'est juste un plan cul, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Luxord.

- Non ! rétorqua le scientifique. Nous sommes amoureux !

- Tout à fait ! _Amoureux_ ! répéta Marluxia.

La salle replongea dans un lourd silence, avant que les numéros II, III, VIII et X se mettent à rire à gorge déployée.

- « Amoureux » ? répéta Xaldin. Mais vous êtes des Simili ! C'est invraisemblable !

- Hier encore ils s'engueulaient comme deux Sans-cœur se disputant un cœur, rigola le rouquin, et maintenant ils disent qu'ils s'aiment ! C'est n'importe quoi !

- Ne vous moquez pas d'eux !

Une voix forte, claire et déterminée coupa court aux railleries. Et à la surprise générale, il s'agissait de celle de Demyx. Il s'était levé et avait frappé son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter tous les Simili présents (même Saix !).

- Vous n'avez donc pas compris ce qu'ils viennent de nous démontrer ?

Axel fit « non » de la tête, et les autres ne semblaient pas comprendre beaucoup plus la Mélopée.

- Ces deux Simili sont notre modèle ! reprit Demyx. Ils s'aiment, alors qu'ils n'ont pas de cœur ! C'est une véritable révolution ! Ils nous prouvent que nous, les Simili, nous n'avons pas besoin du Kingdom Hearts, ou d'autres artifices pour pouvoir éprouver des sentiments !

- Je crois que tu t'emportes un peu, là, lui dit Xigbar.

En effet, c'était bien la première fois que le neuvième était aussi éloquent.

- Peuh ! Tu n'es qu'un vieux Simili, insensible à ce qui se passe sous tes yeux, lui répondit Demyx, qui décidément était bien courageux aujourd'hui.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, gamin, c'est pas parce que je t'accepte dans mon plumard que t'as le droit de me parler sur ce ton, grinça Xigbar d'un air menaçant.

- Je te parle comme je veux ! Et d'abord, j'en n'ai plus rien à faire de coucher avec toi maintenant, na ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris quelque chose de très important : c'est qu'il ne faut pas se laisser aller à la facilité, mais il faut persévérer jusqu'à trouver l'amour véritable, le seul qui puisse faire chavirer notre âme et nous rendre à l'égal des humain ! Regardez Marluxia et Vexen : c'est dans la douleur qu'ils ont réalisé que ce n'était pas la haine qui les liait, mais que c'était bel et bien de l'amour !

Très motivé par sa déclaration, le jeune homme sauta sur la table, afin de dominer son assistance pour poursuivre son discours.

- Maintenant, regardez-moi ! Je suis plutôt beau gosse, je sais faire le ménage, la vaisselle, je me débrouille en cuisine, et je suis pas mauvais au pieu : qui veut m'aimer d'un amour pur, pour que je l'aime en retour, sur une relation basée sur l'échange, le dialogue et la compréhension mutuelle, afin que nous vivions une idylle pour le restant de notre existence ?

Malgré son discours passionné et enflammé, absolument personne ne fut intéressé par la proposition de la Mélopée. Celui-ci, déçu, descendit de la table pour se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

- Vous êtes tous que des vieux Simili aigris, peuh ! grommela-t-il. M'en fous, je le trouverai un jour, l'amour de ma vie !

- Hé, si tu veux, moi j'suis plutôt intéressé par le côté « partie de jambes en l'air tous les soirs », mais en laissant de côté l'option « être amoureux » !

Demyx ne pris même pas la peine de répondre aux railleries de Xigbar, ce qui eut pour effet de refroidir ce dernier. Tous étaient stupéfaits de la réaction du neuvième, Marluxia et Vexen les premiers. Néanmoins, l'Assassin se dit qu'il pouvait faire tourner cela à leur avantage.

- Demyx, nous sommes très touchés du soutien que tu nous apportes, et je te souhaite de vivre la même expérience que celle que nous vivons, Vexen et moi.

- Oh oui ! s'enthousiasma le musicien, je suis de tout cœur avec vous !

- … C'est bien gentil à toi, le remercia Vexen tout en essayant de cacher son air sidéré.

Plus personne ne sembla faire de commentaire, mais les deux nouveaux « amants » restèrent au centre de l'attention. Ceux-ci se mirent à petit-déjeuner tout naturellement, l'air de rien.

- Mon amour, pourrais-tu me passer le lait, s'il te plaît ? demanda le Savant à son compagnon.

- Mais bien sûr, mon chéri.

Les Simili présents virent le numéro XI donner la brique à son amant, avec ce qu'eux percevaient comme un tendre sourire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! se lamenta Xemnas.

- T'as fait une grosse boulette, lui répondit Xigbar en ricanant.

Le Supérieur continua d'observer ceux qu'il avait voulu torturer la veille. Jamais il ne se serait douté que ces deux-là s'entendraient si bien ! Eux qui ne pouvaient pourtant pas se supporter l'un l'autre, qui se _détestaient_ ! Mais quand il vit le Savant Glacial tremper sa biscotte dans le thé du félon d'un air taquin, il réalisa qu'il avait en face de lui un problème bien plus grave que celle d'une lamentable amourette entre deux Simili.

- Vexen.

L'interpellé se tourna vers son Supérieur lorsqu'il l'entendit l'appeler, la bouche pleine de sa biscotte.

- Oui ?

Xemnas le regarda très attentivement. Le numéro IV se fit violence pour retenir un frisson : les pupilles incandescentes le scrutaient avec une insistance troublante, comme s'il voulait lire en lui. Xemnas pouvait être vraiment effrayant quand il le voulait.

- Es-tu devenu un allié de Marluxia, dans son ambition de me renverser ?

Bien évidement, Vexen s'était préparé à une telle question de la part de son chef. Il prit tout son temps pour mâcher et avaler sa biscotte, laissant l'atmosphère s'alourdir au fil des secondes : tous attendaient sa réponse, même Marluxia était curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait répondre au numéro I, d'après les regards qu'il lui jetait en coin.

- À vrai dire, commença Vexen, Marluxia et moi avons décidé de ne pas aborder le sujet. Nous ne voulons pas que ce sujet sensible fragilise notre union. Mais tu connais les forces de l'amour, on ne sait jamais quelle folies elles peuvent nous faire faire !…

Les paroles de Vexen avaient été volontairement ambiguës : il ne voulait pas faire le plaisir à l'Assassin de dire qu'il était de son côté, mais il voulait laisser penser à Xemnas qu'il pouvait toujours le trahir à n'importe quel moment.

Le Supérieur de l'Organisation, qui avait pourtant un grain de peau mate, devint en cet instant livide. Ainsi donc, même son fidèle numéro IV était prêt à le trahir… Cela lui posait deux problèmes. Premièrement, Marluxia était très fort à lui seul, et il était déjà allié à Larxène ; combattre la Nymphe n'était pas non plus une partie de plaisir. Avec Vexen en plus, qui était redoutable grâce à sa maîtrise de la glace et sa défense très élevée, le groupe de traîtres devenait extrêmement dangereux pour lui et la stabilité de l'Organisation. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas que Marluxia et sa compagne la Nymphe qui voulaient sa perte… Le deuxième point qui lui posait problème était le fait que Vexen soit un Fondateur. S'il venait à le trahir ouvertement, il pourrait essayer de rallier d'autres membres, et même des Fondateurs à la cause de l'Assassin. Marluxia et Larxène étaient des néophytes assez isolés, mais avec Vexen à leur coté, il en devenait tout autrement…

Xemnas souffla doucement sur sa tasse de thé pour la faire refroidir tout en réfléchissant à ce coup de théâtre. Il devait trouver une solution à ce problème au plus vite, et surtout ne pas paniquer. Après tout, n'était-il pas le plus puissant Simili qui ait jamais existé ? Aussi nombreux les félons soient-ils, sa force les surpasserait tous.

Deux nouveaux arrivants interrompirent le fil des pensées de Xemnas : Lexaeus et Zexion venaient d'entrer.

Vexen, voyant les deux Simili avec qui il était le plus proche, ne trouva rien de plus idiot à faire que de leur adresser un grand coucou de la main.

- Te sens-tu bien, Vexen ? demanda Zexion, assez intrigué par le salut du blond.

- Oh oui, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien !

À ce moment-là, Xigbar ricana, mais les deux nouveaux arrivants ne comprirent pas pourquoi.

- Et peut-on savoir la raison de ta joie soudaine ? voulut savoir le Conspirateur d'un air blasé.

- Je suis tombé amoureux !

Silence. Les Simili qui avaient déjà assisté à la scène soupirèrent.

- De qui ? demanda simplement Lexaeus.

- De Marluxia !

Le Savant se jeta dans les bras de son amant pour le serrer avec force (et même _beaucoup _de force). Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte musclée et renchérit :

- Et moi aussi je suis amoureux de Vexen !

Les numéros V et VI échangèrent un regard, puis se placèrent chacun d'un coté du scientifique. Ils l'arrachèrent à l'étreinte de Marluxia et Zexion plaça un tensiomètre autour du bras de Vexen, tandis que Lexaeus lui mit de force un alcootest dans la bouche.

- Mais attendez ! se débattit Vexen. Je vous assure que je vais très bien, je suis tout à fait conscient de mes actes !

- Hum… fit le sixième. Zéro de tension, jusque-là tout est normal…

- Test d'alcoolémie négatif, dit Lexaeus en regardant son appareil.

- Tu penses que prendre sa température rectale serait plus révélatrice ? proposa Zexion à son imposant collègue.

- Je vous interdis de… ! commença Vexen.

- Non, dit Marluxia.

Il n'avait pas parlé particulièrement fort, mais sa voix avait couverte toutes les autres. Tout en signifiant son refus, il avait passé ses bras autour des hanches du scientifique pour l'attirer contre lui, l'éloignant des deux autres Fondateurs.

- Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de le toucher à cet endroit, dit-il tout en passant sa main près du fessier de son ennemi.

Xaldin eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Tu veux dire que c'est toi le _soumis_ ? s'exclama-t-il en regardant le quatrième.

- Tu… tu es le _dominé _? répéta Luxord.

Vexen ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris de constater que ses collègues n'avaient pas encore compris ce fait. Il hocha la tête affirmativement.

- En même temps, je vois mal Marluxia en dessous, déclara Xigbar, qui contrairement aux autres ne semblait pas vraiment étonné.

- Je pensais pourtant que c'était clair quand je vous ai dit que j'avais ordonné à Marluxia de violer Vexen, dit Xemnas, amusé de voir que ses sujets comprenaient seulement maintenant quel était le rôle du scientifique.

En entendant les paroles de Xemnas, Lexaeus et Zexion sursautèrent de surprise : ils n'avaient pas entendu le récit de leur Supérieur. Xigbar se pencha vers eux pour leur expliquer l'affaire.

Mais le troisième avait toujours un rictus de dégoût sur son visage. Tout en regardant le Savant, il repoussa plus loin le paquet de biscottes, comme si ce qu'il venait d'apprendre lui avait coupé l'appétit.

- Tu es la honte des Fondateurs, déclara la Lance Tourbillonnante.

Vexen se fit violence pour contenir toute sa rage contre Marluxia. Ce chien avait délibérément dit ça, pour que ses compagnons rient de lui et l'humilient ! Profitant que la table cache leurs jambes, il écrasa avec force le pied de l'Assassin, le martelant avec rage grâce au talon de sa botte.

- Il n'y a aucune honte à être le « passif » au lit, murmura Demyx en évitant le regard de Xaldin.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le numéro IX, grommela Zexion.

- Au contraire, continua la Mélopée d'un air passionné, ça nous permet de recevoir tout l'amour de notre partenaire !

- Oui, fit Marluxia avec un vil sourire pour le scientifique, Vexen reçoit énormément de mon amour !

Le concerné écrasa les orteils du traître avec encore plus d'ardeur.

- Comme c'est romantique… s'extasia Demyx.

- Moi ça me donne envie de gerber, grogna Axel tout en se goinfrant de céréales.

- J'ai du mal à croire à votre histoire, déclara Saix.

Le Savant sursauta : merde, le chien de Xemnas les avait percés à jour ! Paniqué, il ne sut que répondre.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda calmement Marluxia au Devin.

Il attendait sa réponse en le regardant avec un léger sourire, comme s'il était juste curieux et nullement inquiété. Ce self-control énerva encore plus Vexen : c'était encore l'Assassin qui menait le jeu, et lui ne faisait que subir ses manigances. Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi serein dans une telle situation ?

- Que Demyx dise qu'il est tombé amoureux, je ne m'en étonnerais pas. Mais vous… C'est difficilement concevable. Aucun de vous n'est du genre à croire ce genre de niaiseries.

- C'est pas des niaiseries ! protesta la Mélopée.

Saix lui jeta un regard noir, et Demyx préféra se taire et se cacher derrière son paquet de cornflakes. Le Devin revint à sa conversation avec Marluxia.

- Pour finir, il me semble impossible que vous puissiez vous aimer, alors que depuis toujours vous vous haïssez.

Le félon caressa doucement la joue de son amant du bout de ses doigts, avant de répondre.

- En effet, je ne croyais pas du tout au véritable amour, surtout depuis que je suis un Simili. Mais Vexen a tout changé… Grâce à lui, je peux ressentir des émotions que je n'avais encore jamais eues, même en temps qu'humain.

Vexen n'en revenait pas. L'Assassin, grâce à son charisme, sa voix calme et posée, transformait aisément les stupidités qu'il était en train de raconter en vérités absolues lorsqu'elles traversaient ses lèvres. Bien que le quatrième n'appréciait pas du tout cela, il prit la main du félon dans la sienne et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Seul Marluxia put lire toute l'animosité qu'il lui vouait dans le tendre sourire qu'il lui adressa.

- Après tout, les humains ne disent-ils pas qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour ? termina l'homme aux cheveux roses.

Saix ne répondit rien. À la place, ce fut Xemnas qui prit la parole :

- Après les avoir vus de mes propres yeux, je peux confirmer que c'est bel et bien de… l'_amour_ qui les unit. Et je suis le premier à m'en désoler…

Marluxia jubilait : Xemnas lui-même confirmait leur union ! Plutôt que d'être le premier à s'en attrister, c'était plutôt le premier à tomber dans le panneau ! Décidé à en profiter, l'Assassin prit le visage du scientifique dans ses deux mains, et après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre ses intentions, il approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Un lourd silence choqué suivit ce geste : les Simili étaient muets de stupéfaction en voyant Marluxia et Vexen s'embrasser comme des humains.

Le Savant n'était pas content. Mais alors pas content du tout. Sentir les lèvres de ce chien sur les siennes… Pouark ! Le félon avait passé une de ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, afin de le maintenir contre lui. Il renforçait ainsi sa position de dominant, et Vexen était contraint de supporter cette blessure à son ego. Fermement décidé à rendre la tâche aussi désagréable pour l'Assassin qu'elle l'était pour lui, il entrouvrit ses lèvres et passa sa langue sur celles de Marluxia. Quelle fut la joie du Savant lorsqu'il sentit un frisson de dégoût parcourir le corps de son partenaire ! Mais il n'en resta pas là : profitant que les cheveux de l'Assassin lui cachent la nuque, il y passa ses mains et commença à déchiqueter sa peau de ses ongles. À ce moment, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, s'écrasant brutalement l'une contre l'autre, laissant toute leur rancune s'exprimer à l'intérieur de leur cavité buccale. Si les autres membres de l'Organisation pensaient voir un baiser langoureux et passionné, il en était tout autrement en réalité.

C'est alors qu'un nouvel arrivant fit son entré.

Ou plutôt une nouvelle arrivante.

Car ce n'était nul autre que Larxène.

En voyant la jeune femme, Vexen détacha vivement ses lèvres de celles de Marluxia. Il n'y pensait que maintenant, mais… L'Assassin avait sûrement des rapports très intimes avec sa complice. Elle était peut être une Simili, mais elle restait une femme avant tout… Donc, il était fort possible qu'elle puisse être très jalouse de voir son amant dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, un homme qui plus est. Et de toute évidence, elle pouvait être très, très en colère.

À cet instant, Vexen se dit qu'il était grave dans la merde.

Il blêmit lorsqu'il vit la Nymphe devenir rouge de colère. Le visage, pourtant gracieux, de la jeune femme, se tordit dans diverses expressions, comme si elle ne savait pas quelle réaction avoir… Finalement, elle prit une grande inspiration, pour se mettre à hurler de rire, d'une hilarité terrible et effrayante. Elle s'approcha de Marluxia, et en voyant cela, Vexen voulut s'écarter du félon, mais il se retint, pensant que ça ne ferait pas bonne impression. La Nymphe posa une main sur l'épaule de son complice, pleurant presque de rire.

- Ha ha, désolé Marlu, mais là c'est vraiment trop pitoyable… J'ai pas pu me retenir !

Tandis que les autres commençaient à joindre leurs esclaffements à ceux de Larxène, le Savant ne put s'empêcher de trouver ses paroles étranges.

- Larxène, dit Marluxia très sérieusement, j'ai décidé de vivre avec Vexen dorénavant. J'espère que tu comprendras que je ne pourrais plus te rejoindre dans ta chambre, le soir.

- Je comprends tout à fait, ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça ! continua de rire la blonde. N'empêche, je me demande bien qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer pour que tu t'entiches à ce point de ce vieux croûton…

- Je ne suis pas un vieux croûton ! s'exclama Vexen avec une colère non feinte.

- Je laisserai Xemnas te l'expliquer, répondit le numéro XI à la Nymphe d'un ton mesquin, ignorant son faux amant.

Immédiatement, Larxène se retrouva derrière le numéro I, qui ne fut aucunement impressionné par la rapidité de son déplacement.

- Alors Supérieur, pourriez-vous me donner la raison pour laquelle j'ai perdu mon amant ?

- Plus tard, pour l'instant je n'ai plus le courage de raconter encore cette histoire.

La Nymphe eut un petit sourire satisfait, puis elle s'installa à table pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Alors numéro XII, ça fait quoi de se faire plaquer comme ça ? lui demanda Xigbar, goguenard.

- Très sincèrement, la situation est tellement ridicule que je ne peux qu'en rire, numéro II.

Pendant que Xigbar et Larxène plaisantaient tous les deux, Saix se leva de sa chaise.

- Je vais dans la Salle Grise, dit-il. Dépêchez-vous de terminer, pour que je vous donne vos missions.

Les Simili acquiescèrent en silence, et terminèrent leurs auges en vitesse pour éviter d'énerver ne serait-ce qu'un peu le Devin. Puis la salle à manger se vida peu à peu, Xemnas partit le premier pour retourner à ses petites affaires, Xaldin et Xigbar suivirent, apparemment motivés pour aller en mission, et enfin les deux amants partirent main dans la main. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'Axel, mains derrière la nuque et pieds sur la table. Cependant lorsque les deux dernières recrues entrèrent, il quitta bien vite son allure décontractée. Il les salua joyeusement puis les mit rapidement au parfum, pour le nouveau couple. Très fier d'annoncer une telle nouvelle à ses amis, Axel guettait une vive réaction de leur part. En vain, car comme à son habitude le visage de Xion resta invisible sous sa capuche, et les yeux de Roxas gardèrent leur inexpressivité, toujours infiniment vides. Pour tenter de les réveiller un peu, Axel claqua ses mains sur les épaules de ses amis.

- Allez, réagissez un peu ! Marluxia et Vexen sortent ensemble, quoi ! Vous trouvez pas ça kikoulol ?

Les numéros XIII et XIV échangèrent un regard, puis Roxas demanda :

- Ça veut dire quoi « être en couple » ?

Axel se frappa le front du plat de la main. Ces deux-là étaient mignons, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être niais !

* * *

Saix n'avait été que moyennement convaincu par le discours de l'Assassin, quant à la soi-disante passion amoureuse qui l'unissait à Vexen. Certes, leurs histoires ne l'intéressaient pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça louche. Si ces deux-là manigançaient quelque chose, il devait savoir quoi. Après tout, s'il voulait gravir les échelons, il se devait d'être au courant de tout ce qui se tramait au sein de l'Organisation…

Le Devin n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps sur la manière dont il allait percer à jour les deux amants. Son visage s'illumina d'un sombre sourire lorsqu'il songea à la mission qu'il allait leur confier ce matin. S'ils jouaient vraiment la comédie, alors leur haine mutuelle ressortirait et ils s'entretueraient !

* * *

Vexen n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les vêtements spécifiques à l'Organisation XIII. Tous ces tissus, noirs et épais, le faisaient mourir de chaud dès qu'il y avait le moindre rayon de soleil. Et cette satanée capuche, qui leur tombait en bas du nez et les aveuglait complètement, était d'un ridicule ! Sans parler des gants, qui leur rendait les mains moites… Mais pour une fois, le Savant était satisfait de porter ces maudits gants : au moins, sa main et celle de Marluxia n'entraient pas en contact direct. Les deux hommes marchaient vers la Salle Grise, et leurs paumes jointes attiraient encore les regards étonnés de leurs collègues. Arrivés dans la salle, ils virent Demyx, installé dans un des canapés et jouant de son sitar, ainsi que Lexaeus qui contemplait le ciel noir par la baie vitrée. Il était inutile de mentionner la présence de Saix, installé à la même place que d'habitude. Les faux amants se dirigèrent vers lui, et Vexen en profita pour minauder :

- Malheureusement, nous allons devoir nous séparer pour aller exécuter nos missions… Je me languis déjà de toi…

- Faisons vite, pour que nous puissions nous retrouver le plus tôt possible, lui répondit Marluxia.

Bien évidement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se plaignait d'aller en mission. Leur mascarade ne faisait que commencer, mais ils étaient tout de même soulagés d'être séparés pendant la journée.

- Vous pouvez arrêter vos pathétiques adieux. Aujourd'hui, vous ferez votre mission ensemble.

Le Fondateur et son félon regardèrent Saix. Ce machiavélique Simili venait de briser toutes leurs espérances.

- C'est… une excellente nouvelle, réussit à dire le Savant, malgré son énorme déception.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda Marluxia.

- À la Ville d'Halloween. Battre le Nécroparasite.

Toutes les personnes présentes se figèrent. Les deux amants échangèrent un regard.

- J'ai cru mal comprendre, déclara Vexen assez hautainement.

Saix plissa un peu les yeux, et releva le menton, défiant presque le Fondateur.

- Non, tu as bien entendu, Vexen. Aujourd'hui, Marluxia et toi allez affronter le Nécroparasite. Tu y vois un inconvénient ?

Le scientifique prit un air pincé.

- Non. Absolument pas.

- C'est quoi, le Nécroparasite ? osa demander Demyx.

- C'est un Sans-cœur extrêmement puissant, expliqua Lexaeus. Personne n'a encore eu ni la force ni la patience de le battre.

- Exactement, reprit Saix. Et comme il doit receler une grande quantité de cœurs, nous avions l'intention de le laisser à Roxas. Mais puisque l'Élu est loin d'être assez fort pour le battre, nous avons pensé que deux de nos meilleurs membres pourraient aller l'affaiblir avant que le numéro XIII ne l'élimine pour de bon.

- Et pourquoi serait-ce nous qui devrions nous en occuper ? voulut savoir le Savant.

- Parce que Xemnas pense que la force de votre amour vous aidera.

Vexen serra les poings, mais ne répondit rien. Le Devin sourit intérieurement : dès que le nom de Xemnas était mentionné, plus personne n'osait le contredire… Alors qu'en réalité, le Supérieur ne s'occupait jamais de la répartition des missions…

- Si c'est Xemnas qui l'a ordonné, nous allons nous dépêcher d'aller exécuter ses ordres… et lui prouver que notre amour est plus puissant que tout, déclara Marluxia en prenant le bras de son amant.

Il ouvrit un passage entre les mondes à côté d'eux.

- Bonne chance, dit Lexaeus sans tourner la tête vers eux.

- Oui, bonne chance ! Ensemble, vous allez réussir à le battre, j'en suis sûr !

- Demyx, plutôt que de dire des stupidités, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta mission.

- Ou-oui ! J'y vais tout de suite !

Terrorisé par le regard que lui avait jeté Saix, le numéro IX s'empressa de partir, après avoir fait un signe de la main à Vexen et Marluxia. Ces deux derniers ne purent que contempler la naïveté de leur admirateur puis ils partirent à leur tour.

- J'espère que cette épreuve ne mettra pas à mal votre relation… murmura le Devin en direction du couple, avec un mauvais sourire.

Vexen aurait aimé lui répondre quelque chose de cinglant, mais la porte de ténèbres se referma devant lui.

Les deux êtres se retrouvèrent seuls dans ce monde noir et désert. Marluxia observa les lieux : ils étaient à la Colline aux citrouilles, près de l'étrange montagne dont le sommet s'enroulait sur lui-même. Ce ne fut que lorsque Vexen lui lâcha vivement le bras qu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient encore accrochés l'un à l'autre. Le Savant fulminait de rage et pestait après le bras droit du Supérieur : le onzième le regarda avec amusement et curiosité s'énerver et taper du pied par terre.

- Cet abruti de numéro VII se doute de quelque chose, c'est sûr ! Pour un chien, il a du flair, ce con ! Sa manière de parler est absolument insupportable ! Je suis un Fondateur, il me devrait obéissance !

De plus en plus furieux, Vexen shoota dans la première citrouille qu'il croisa pour se défouler, devant un Marluxia stupéfait de voir son ennemi dans un tel état.

- Saix, espèce d'ENCULÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !

La fin de son cri se perdit dans l'explosion de la citrouille qu'il avait fait voler. Après cela, il sembla s'être un peu calmé. Il se tourna vers Marluxia :

- Bon, on va le buter, ce Nécroparasite ?

- Oui… Allons-y.

Le scientifique partit d'un pas vif en direction des Ruines du manoir, là où se cachait le Sans-cœur, et l'Assassin le suivit.

- Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu t'énerver tout seul comme ça…

- Trop plein de stress. Il fallait que j'évacue. Et ne t'avise pas de m'agacer, sinon c'est pas dans une citrouille que je frapperai la prochaine fois, mais dans ton cul.

- Essaye un peu et je te promets que tu le regretteras. Mais, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait tant d'animosité entre toi et Saix…

- Je n'aime pas le numéro VII. Il est plutôt discret et ne pose pas de problèmes la plupart du temps, mais dès qu'on remet ses ordres en question, ça ne va plus. Tu as vu la façon dont il m'a provoqué, alors que je suis son aîné ? Un tel irrespect est inadmissible !

- Moi non plus je ne respecte pas mes aînés.

- Toi, c'est différent. Déjà, Xemnas ne te fais pas confiance. Et je trouve que Saix est beaucoup plus sournois… J'ai la certitude qu'il complote quelque chose, mais impossible de savoir quoi…

L'Assassin était stupéfait : ça alors, il ne le trouvait pas sournois, lui, le plus grand et plus puissant félon de l'Organisation XIII ? Il sentit ses muscles se contracter de rage, mais il se força à se calmer : il n'allait pas s'énerver juste pour ça.

- Vexen ?

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que tu me détestes ? Autant que moi je te déteste ?

Le Fondateur regarda le traître avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'amusement arrogant.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, néophyte, sache que tu es de loin la personne que je hais et méprise le plus. Même en tant qu'humain, je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un qui m'ait autant exaspéré.

Marluxia sourit. Inconsciemment, il était satisfait de rester la personne qui attirait toute la rancœur de ce vieux fou. Celui-ci murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour être entendu :

- N'empêche, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi est-ce que Xemnas a choisi Saix comme second, au lieu de confier cette tâche à Xigbar, ou à un autre Fondateur…

Marluxia avait été surpris d'apprendre que son ennemi était si soupçonneux vis-à-vis du Devin. Mais sa dernière phrase était révélatrice… Un mauvais sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres rosées.

- D'après ce que je peux entendre, je pense plutôt qu'en réalité, tu es jaloux que Saix ait plus de responsabilités que toi au sein de l'Organisation.

Son compagnon lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, ce qui déçut presque le numéro XI : il aurait préféré que Vexen s'énerve, c'était tellement plus drôle pour lui de voir le Savant en colère….

- Si tu crois que je pense cela juste sur un coup de tête, tu te trompes lourdement, numéro XI. Mes doutes concernant Saix sont issus d'une mure réflexion.

- Tu es sûrement le seul à le soupçonner.

- Il ne t'a jamais paru louche, toi ?

- Absolument pas. Je ne le vois que comme un chien docile, totalement soumis à son maître.

Vexen ne répondit rien, préférant réfléchir silencieusement. Il se mit à douter de son jugement sur le numéro VII : si Marluxia n'avait jamais eu de doutes à son sujet, alors peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien… Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que dans le même temps, l'Assassin repensait aux faits et gestes de Saix tout en se promettant de garder un œil sur lui, dorénavant.

Tout à leur réflexion, les Simili finirent par arriver aux Ruines, sans avoir échangé plus de paroles. Les deux hommes observèrent les lieux, encore déserts.

- Tu as déjà combattu ce Sans-cœur ? demanda le Savant.

- Non. Mais on m'en a souvent parlé. Et toi ?

- Une fois. Un jour, Zexion m'a mis au défi d'aller le combattre. Mais même à nous deux, nous avons essuyé, je dois l'avouer, une cuisante défaite. En même temps, Zexion n'était pas d'une grande d'aide…

Il lança un regard appuyé à son ennemi, qui lui sourit d'un air fier.

- Je compte sur toi pour vaincre cette créature. Nous faisons partie des Simili les plus puissants, la défaite ne nous est pas permise. D'autant plus que si nous perdons, nous serons encore moins crédibles et Saix ne manquera pas de nous ridiculiser.

- Garde ta salive Vexen, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de perdre.

L'Assassin Sublime fit apparaître sa faux, puis il s'avança sans crainte au milieu de la zone de combat.

- Idiot ! lança le blond, qui était resté derrière.

Comme prévu, le Nécroparasite apparut soudain, sortant son corps et ses tentacules de terre. Marluxia se mit en position d'attaque, fermement décidé à lui régler son compte.

- Tu n'arriveras à rien en fonçant dans le tas sans réfléchir… continua le Savant, parlant plus pour lui-même que pour être entendu de Marluxia.

Il était resté en retrait, à l'abri du monstre derrière les grilles. Si le numéro XI voulait y aller seul, grand bien lui fasse ! Lui n'aurait pas à se fatiguer, comme ça. Et il était très curieux de voir comment son ennemi allait réagir face à ce monstre inconnu…

Voyant de multiples adversaires se dresser devant lui, Marluxia se mit sur ses gardes. Autour de lui, il y avait d'étranges tentacules noirs. Partant d'un seul tronc puis se divisant en trois extrémités, ils gigotaient lentement, sans attaquer l'Assassin. L'ennemi principal était de toute évidence l'énorme monstre qui trônait au milieu des lieux : ses multiples pattes arachnéennes supportaient une sorte de cercueil, d'où sortaient de temps en temps des doigts griffus, ainsi qu'un bulbe qui diffusait une odeur nauséabonde. Marluxia se douta que les appendices noirs n'étaient là que pour le retenir d'aller jusqu'au corps, mais il préféra déjà jauger leur force avant de s'approcher de l'ennemi principal. Prudent, il se tint immobile devant l'un de ces tentacules, attendant une quelconque réaction. Cela finit par arriver : sans crier gare, le sombre appendice se jeta sur Marluxia, qui para facilement l'attaque. L'adversaire tomba alors à la renverse, sonné par la riposte. Le Simili profita donc de l'occasion pour trancher et taillader le tentacule, qui disparut après quelques coups. Marluxia en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi faible et non gênant. Il se tourna alors vers celui qu'il devait éliminer en priorité : le Nécroparasite lui-même.

Vexen observait avec attention celui avec qui il faisait équipe. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, le félon ne s'était pas jeté immédiatement dans la bataille : il avait observé ses adversaires et leurs attaques, et puisqu'il les avait jugés trop faibles pour lui, il allait maintenant affronter le véritable Sans-cœur. Sa méthode d'approche d'un ennemi inconnu était bonne, Vexen devait le reconnaître. Cependant, il savait que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'on pouvait battre le Nécroparasite…

Marluxia faisait face au Sans-cœur géant. Mais contrairement à la fois précédente, il attaqua en premier : il sauta dans les airs et frappa le cercueil d'un seul mais puissant coup, puis il se recula vivement, afin d'éviter toute contre-attaque. Il se prépara à subir une puissante riposte, mais il ne se passa rien. Alors il attaqua à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec un combo de trois coups très rapides. Puis à nouveau, il s'éloigna du Sans-cœur, guettant une réaction. Soudain un appendice noir sortit de terre et fondit sur Marluxia, mais comme la fois précédente, le Simili para et réduisit à néant le tentacule en un rien de temps. Ce manège dura un petit moment, et les coups de Marluxia se firent de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus rapprochés, signifiant qu'il finissait par préférer l'attaque à la défense. Aux vues des assauts qu'il avait subit jusque-là, il partait du principe que seuls les tentacules noirs pouvaient l'attaquer. Il profitait donc que ceux-ci ne soient pas encore trop dangereux pour ôter un maximum de PV au Nécroparasite, tout en ayant conscience que le Sans-cœur pouvait se déchaîner à tout moment. Après tout, si personne ne l'avait encore vaincu, ce n'était pas pour rien : c'est pour cela qu'il gardait constamment un œil sur les tentacules près de lui. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu : alors que Marluxia venait de bondir sur son adversaire, une énorme main griffue sortit du cercueil et attrapa l'Assassin à une vitesse fulgurante, à tel point que le Simili ne put esquiver. Il ne paniqua pas pour autant et brandit son arme au dessus du bras du monstre pour tenter de le lui couper, mais au même moment le Sans-cœur le projeta violemment à terre, écrasant Marluxia de toutes ses forces. Sous le choc, celui-ci lâcha sa faux, qui se dématérialisa dans une nuée de pétales. Complètement sonné, il se débattit tout de même pour éviter une nouvelle attaque du même genre, et étonnamment les griffes de la bête se desserrèrent et le lâchèrent complètement. Marluxia essaya de se relever aussi rapidement que possible, bien que le paysage autour de lui tourne un peu trop à son goût. Mais un tentacule sortit de terre juste à côté de lui et le Simili n'eut pas le temps de faire réapparaître son arme que l'appendice fondit droit vers lui. Au dernier moment, le centre du tentacule s'ouvrit comme un énorme orifice et engloutit Marluxia d'un seul coup.

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage du Savant. Cet idiot de néophyte s'était fait avoir ! Tel était le lot de la jeunesse et son inexpérience : trop sûr de lui et trop pressé, il avait été moins prudent et n'avait pas pu réagir à temps lorsque le Nécroparasite s'était décidé à riposter. Et maintenant, il allait déguster !

L'adrénaline qui se déversa dans ses veines le réveilla complètement. Marluxia oublia la nausée qui l'avait pris après que le Sans-cœur l'ait écrasé et analysa rapidement la situation. Il était replié sur lui-même, dans une étroite cavité, sombre et humide. Il sentait les muscles de la bestiole se contracter autour de lui, de sorte à ce qu'il descende le long du tentacule. De toute évidence, il était en train de se faire digérer par le Sans-cœur, et l'Assassin n'appréciait que très moyennement l'attention. Le moyen le plus simple de sortir de cette situation était d'ouvrir le tentacule de l'intérieur, mais au moment où il voulut le faire, il fut éjecté hors du Nécroparasite avec une telle force qu'il fit un vol plané sur une dizaines de mètres avant de s'écraser brutalement au sol. Il était couvert d'un liquide gluant et poisseux ; il comprit qu'il s'agissait des sucs gastriques du Sans-cœur. Tout son corps criait de douleur, mais il se releva tout de même : pas question de baisser les bras. Il regarda en direction des grilles : Vexen semblait s'amuser beaucoup de l'observer. Il eut à peine le temps de lui lancer un sourire fier qu'une vingtaine de tentacules sortirent de terre et l'encerclèrent. Certains se jetèrent sur lui, mais ce fut sa faux qui les accueillit. Il n'était pas sorti indemne des assauts du Nécroparasite mais il était encore capable de se défendre férocement. La faux tailla et trancha les tentacules les uns après les autres, qui disparurent dans un nuage sombre. Mais tel l'Hydre du Colisée, à chaque appendice tranché, il en apparaissait deux autres pour le remplacer. Malgré la force de Marluxia, les adversaires étaient trop nombreux pour pouvoir les éviter ; alors qu'il frappait un ennemi, l'Assassin laissa une ouverture et un des tentacules en profita. Il s'enroula autour de sa cheville et de sa jambe, puis il se redressa, maintenant toujours Marluxia qui se retrouvait pendu par le pied dans les airs. Une autre liane sombre se précipita pour lui arracher son arme, et lorsqu'il fut à la merci de ses adversaires, ceux-ci se jetèrent sur lui, sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre.

Éberlué par ce qu'il se passait devant lui, le Savant ne pouvait qu'observer la scène. Il n'avait encore jamais vu le Nécroparasite attaquer de cette manière… Il vit Marluxia, toujours dans les airs, se faire agripper par tous les tentacules. Son ennemi se retrouva cambré, les lianes lui maintenant les bras dans le dos et les jambes écartées. Et le Sans-cœur ne s'arrêta pas là : ses appendices qui n'étaient pas occupés à maintenir Marluxia commencèrent à glisser le long de son corps, notamment… sous ses vêtements. Le Fondateur le regarda se débattre, mais ses mains étaient complètements liées : impossible pour lui d'utiliser sa faux. L'Assassin se démenait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les tentacules s'approchaient des zones sensibles de son corps. Son manteau se déchira en plusieurs endroits et les lianes s'infiltrèrent immédiatement dans ces ouvertures, comme si elles étaient avides du moindre contact avec son épiderme. Marluxia se mit à rougir, mélange de fureur et de sensibilité dû à ces attouchements, devina le Savant. Le monstre intensifia ses actes : un de ses tentacules alla se frotter contre le visage de son prisonnier avant de pénétrer brutalement à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Sous le choc, le onzième écarquilla les et yeux et voulut pousser un cri qui mourut dans sa gorge, bloqué par la liane dans sa cavité buccale. Il s'agita encore plus vivement et d'un violent mouvement de mâchoire, il coupa le tentacule de ses dents. Il toussa et se tourna vers Vexen.

- Ça te dirait de m'aider ?

Le Savant sourit en entendant la mauvaise grâce dans la voix du félon.

- Ça alors, le terrible Marluxia aurait-il besoin de moi ?

Le néophyte ne répondit rien à cette remarque moqueuse et se contenta de lancer un regard appuyé à la seule personne qui pouvait le sortir de cette situation.

- Bien, bien, j'arrive… dit Vexen, qui jouait le bon prince.

Tout en avançant vers le monstre, des cristaux de glace apparurent autour de lui et finalement, son bouclier se matérialisa, accroché à son bras. Il marcha d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à Marluxia, parant aisément les assauts des tentacules noirs qu'il croisait sur sa route. Arrivé devant son ennemi, toujours maintenu en l'air par les appendices, il s'arrêta pour l'observer, prenant tout son temps pour mettre le onzième le plus mal à l'aise possible.

- Je n'ai pas entendu le mot magique, insista sournoisement le Savant.

Marluxia se mordit les lèvres, sûrement pour se retenir de l'insulter, tout en le regardant comme s'il voulait le tuer. À ce moment-là, les tentacules s'introduisirent encore plus insidieusement sous ses vêtements, et il se cambra encore plus.

- Vexen ! hurla-t-il, furieux et honteux.

Le quatrième hésita à venir l'aider : il lui était si plaisant de voir son pire ennemi se tordre de gêne et sûrement aussi de plaisir sous les attouchements du Sans-cœur… Mais l'envie de lui prouver sa supériorité en le sortant de ce fâcheux embarras fut plus forte : il tendit sa main vers les lianes noires, et la base de la majorité d'entre elles fut instantanément recouverte de glace. Les tentacules se débattirent vivement et lâchèrent Marluxia, qui tomba et s'écorcha sur les pics de glace. Le Savant vit avec un plaisir indicible le Simili qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde rouler jusqu'à ses pieds, couvert d'hématomes et de plaies suintantes. Voyant qu'il avait du mal à se relever, Vexen lui tourna le dos et se mit en position d'attaque.

- Tu m'excuseras de ne pas t'attendre, mais puisque tu ne sembles pas disposé à te battre, je vais m'en charger tout seul !

Sans attendre de réponse, il lança son bouclier sur le pied des tentacules qu'il venait de geler, ce qui eut pour effet de tous les faire disparaître, criblés par une multitude de pics glacés. Un des rares adversaires qui n'avait pas succombé à son attaque se jeta sur lui. Mais le Savant se retourna et bloqua l'appendice grâce à son arme, avant de riposter d'un puissant coup de bouclier. Une fois le tentacule évaporé, il ne resta plus que le Nécroparasite, vers lequel Vexen se tourna. Maintenant que tous ses appendices avaient été détruits, il ne bougeait plus, uniquement secoué par quelques spasmes. Le Savant savait que c'était l'unique moyen de battre ce Sans-cœur : c'était maintenant ou jamais ! Il se prépara à se jeter sur le monstre, quand il vit Marluxia, debout à côté de lui. Il ne semblait pas en très bon état : toujours recouvert des sucs gastriques gluants du monstre, blessé à plusieurs endroits, les vêtements déchirés, il n'avait pas fière allure : les attaques successives du Nécroparasite lui avaient ôté plus de PV que prévu. Pourtant, une colère terrible irradiait de ses prunelles, à tel point qu'on remarquait à peine son état tant son regard était terrifiant.

- Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'on a éliminé tous ses tentacules qu'on peut aller s'attaquer au Nécroparasite lui-même, car à ce moment là il tombe dans une sorte de léthargie. Mais il se réveille assez vite, alors il faut recommencer plusieurs fois. Tu as compris ?

Si Vexen expliquait cette technique à son équipier, ce n'était absolument pas par altruisme : il voulait juste en finir au plus vite avec cette bête, et laisser Marluxia sans explications n'aurait fait que le ralentir.

- Il n'y aura pas à recommencer, le contredit l'Assassin.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais détruire cette chose pour de bon.

Une nuée de pétales entoura le numéro XI jusqu'à ce que sa faux se matérialise au creux de sa paume. Il était bien décidé à se venger de l'humiliation qu'il avait subie. Vexen ne dit rien et le laissa faire, préférant éviter d'être la cible du courroux de l'Assassin. Celui-ci se concentra tout en fixant le Sans-cœur, et tout d'un coup, sous les yeux stupéfaits du Fondateur, il se transforma en une boule de ténèbres diffusant une lumière rosé, et se déplaça jusqu'à son ennemi. Puis tout aussi soudainement, Marluxia reprit sa forme originelle et fit tournoyer sa faux tout autour de lui, criblant le Nécroparasite de multiples coups. L'adversaire chancela, mais le onzième n'eut aucune pitié : entouré de son aura d'un rose flamboyant, il trancha sans relâche, chaque attaque toujours plus puissante que la précédente. Au bout d'un moment, le Nécroparasite s'écroula au sol, mais dans un ultime élan de force, sa patte griffue jaillit du cercueil qui constituait son corps. Marluxia prit son arme à deux mains et frappa une dernière fois son ennemi.

Il y eu un instant de flottement. Le Sans-cœur avait sa griffe figée en l'air, et face à lui l'Assassin gardait sa faux en main, immobile. Enfin, le Nécroparasite laissa retomber son bras et cessa définitivement de bouger. Vexen s'approcha de Marluxia.

- C'est terminé. Laissons-le là, Roxas viendra l'achever plus tard.

Le numéro XI hocha la tête et fit disparaître sa faux. Le blond le regarda : le rythme de sa respiration était irrégulier, au vu de son torse qui se soulevait précipitamment. Il essayait pourtant de ne rien laisser transparaître, car il gardait son visage fermé, refusant de montrer sa fatigue.

- Viens, continua Vexen, on RàC.

Il tendit son bras devant lui mais Marluxia lui tourna le dos.

- Je ne retournerai pas à Illusiopolis ainsi, déclara-t-il.

Le scientifique se retint de ricaner : en effet, le Sublime Simili n'était pas à la hauteur de sa réputation actuellement. Marluxia créa une porte des ténèbres et il se tourna vers le Savant.

- Voudrais-tu m'accompagner ?

Vexen fut assez surpris de la politesse avec laquelle l'Assassin lui avait posé cette question. Il s'était attendu à une telle demande, mais dite de manière beaucoup plus agressive.

- Bien sur que je viens avec toi. On me poserait des questions si je revenais seul à la Citadelle.

Marluxia parut satisfait. Il traversa la porte et Vexen le suivit, quoi qu'un peu angoissé : il ne savait pas où le néophyte l'emmenait. Cependant, il se douta que l'Assassin ne tenterait rien contre lui, vu l'état dans lequel il était.

Le noir des ténèbres fit place à une douce lumière. Marluxia avait choisi un endroit luxuriant de végétation, où les arbres s'élevaient si haut dans le ciel qu'ils semblaient vouloir toucher le Soleil. Les deux hommes étaient au milieu d'une clairière, face à une étendue d'eau, dans laquelle se jetait une cascade. Le bruit de l'eau apaisant, le vent dans les feuilles d'arbres apportant la délicate odeur de l'humus, tout cela rendait cet endroit très agréable. Vexen ne fut pas étonné que Marluxia l'ait emmené ici. Mais quand il le vit ôter son manteau et défaire sa ceinture, le Fondateur fut beaucoup moins rassuré. Il recula d'un pas et contracta ses muscles, prêt à faire apparaître son bouclier. Si Marluxia osait quoi que ce soit…

Celui-ci, ressentant la tension de son voisin, se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, le vieux ? Tu crois que je vais te violer ? Arrête de te faire des films, une seule fois m'a suffi.

Et il planta là le Fondateur, qui se sentit très ridicule d'avoir imaginé une telle chose. Mais après tout, c'était la faute de l'Assassin ! On ne se déshabillait pas comme ça sans prévenir ! Il allait lui demander si ça lui arrivait souvent de se dessaper sans raison, mais quand il le vit aller dans l'eau, uniquement vêtu de son sous-vêtement, et frotter ses habits, il compris qu'il voulait juste les laver avant de RàC, histoire d'être un peu plus présentable. Vexen s'assit à quelques mètres de la berge : vu la surface de tissu, il y en aurait pour un bon bout de temps.

- Nous sommes dans le monde de Tarzan, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le blond.

- C'est bien ça.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, parsemé de quelques nuages.

- Je viens ici de temps en temps. Cet endroit m'apaise.

- Ça, je l'avais deviné.

Le félon tourna la tête vers son aîné et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Vexen s'expliqua :

- Nous sommes dans une jungle, près d'un point d'eau et l'air nous porte l'odeur de la Terre nourricière. Rien d'étonnant à ce que le Maître de la Végétation que tu es apprécies ces lieux.

- C'est sûrement cela… murmura Marluxia tout en retournant à sa lessive. Un autre avantage de ce lieu, c'est que personne n'y vient jamais.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. En tout cas, à chaque fois que je suis venu ici, je n'ai croisé aucun de nos stupides collègues. Parfois quelques autochtones viennent, mais ils ne sont pas dérangeants.

Les Simili se turent. Le Savant observa le paysage, tandis que son voisin terminait de laver son manteau. Une fois que ce fut fini, il s'immergea complètement sous l'eau, puis se redressa d'un mouvement vif, dispersant tout autour de lui des gouttelettes aqueuses qui brillèrent autour de lui comme des diamants à la lumière du Soleil. Il frotta énergiquement sa chevelure et le haut de son corps pour éliminer toute trace de son dur combat. Enfin, il sortit de l'eau, étendit ses habits sur la berge et alla s'asseoir près de Vexen.

- Tu es pressé ?

- Non. Je n'ai aucune hâte à recommencer notre numéro devant les autres.

- Tant mieux. Parce que ça va mettre du temps à sécher.

Vexen vit alors Marluxia examiner son propre corps : bien qu'il n'avait pas de blessures graves, il refermait chaque égratignures avec un sort de Soin. Il fit cela pour tout son corps, notamment les parties qui étaient visibles lorsqu'il portait son manteau, mais cela fut tout de suite plus compliqué lorsqu'il passa à son dos. Bien qu'il se contorsionna dans tous les sens, il ne pu voir où étaient ses écorchures. Au final il abandonna quand il vit Vexen se moquer de lui. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre que les vêtements du onzième sèchent. Assis côte à côte, ils semblaient détendus dans ce monde paisible, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas : l'un gardait toujours un œil sur l'autre, car après tout, ils restaient ennemis…

- Je serais presque tenté de te remercier pour m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure, déclara l'Assassin, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Le blond ricana.

- C'était tellement amusant de voir ce Sans-cœur te violer à moitié !

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me libérer, dans ce cas ?

- Parce que c'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir. Tu as ravalé ta fierté pour me demander de l'aide… Je trouve que c'est une belle preuve de soumission ! Et en plus, maintenant tu m'es redevable…

Marluxia n'apprécia pas trop le fait qu'il doive quoi que ce soit au Fondateur. Il attendit que Vexen lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire pour rembourser sa dette, mais il n'en fut rien : le Savant attendait sûrement le moment propice pour cela…

- Certes… Mais tout de même, tu n'aurais pas préféré te venger ?

Son interlocuteur le regarda avec surprise avant d'éclater d'un rire sans joie.

- Rassure-toi, lorsque j'aurai l'occasion de me venger, je le ferai moi-même !

L'Assassin vit le sourire malveillant du Savant s'étirer le long de ses lèvres fines : le message était passé…

- Et pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas maintenant ? Je suis affaibli, tu devrais en profiter…

- Ne vas pas croire que je puisse tomber dans la gueule du loup aussi facilement. Je t'ai vu combattre Xemnas, je ne tenterai rien contre toi pour l'instant, car je sais que tu as encore assez d'énergie pour te défendre.

Le numéro XI soupira, presque déçu.

- Quel ennui…

- Ne sois pas si impatient, je me vengerai bien assez tôt, et tu le regretteras amèrement.

Le silence revint au dessus des deux hommes. Le calme des lieux ne fut plus troublé de leurs paroles jusqu'à ce que Marluxia se relève et aille se rhabiller, ses vêtements étant secs. Pourtant le long silence ne les avait pas dérangés, ils s'étaient contentés d'écouter les bruits apaisants de ce monde. Et puis, ils n'avaient rien de très intéressant à se raconter, de toute façon. Alors que le onzième était debout et époussetait son manteau, Vexen s'approcha de lui et du bout des doigts, il lui ôta une algue qui lui était resté dans les cheveux.

- Tu aurais eu l'air idiot avec ça dans les cheveux.

- Xemnas est tellement dans la Lune que je doute qu'il l'aurait remarqué…

Le scientifique se retint de rire à la remarque de l'Assassin. Ce qu'il disait n'était pas tout à fait faux… Lorsque Marluxia fut sûr qu'il était présentable, il créa un portail de ténèbres, de toute évidence en direction de la Citadelle.

- Tu es prêt à y retourner ?

- Pas vraiment, non… Mais de toute manière, il va bien falloir y aller à un moment ou à un autre, alors…

- Pense à la tête que fera Xemnas quand il apprendra que nous avons vaincu le Nécroparasite !

Vu le sourire du Savant, Marluxia compris qu'il l'avait bien motivé. À le voir si peu enthousiaste à rentrer à la « maison », il avait cru qu'il avait renoncé à se venger, mais heureusement pour lui ce n'était pas le cas.

- Allez viens, dit l'Assassin en prenant la main du blond, plus vite on y sera, plus vite on aura terminé.

Vexen grogna puis suivit le félon au travers de la porte entre les mondes.

* * *

Le retour à la Citadelle ne fut pas aussi éprouvant que le combat contre le Nécroparasite, mais presque. Marluxia et Vexen furent assaillis de questions par leurs collègues, et ce fut l'hystérie générale lorsqu'ils déclarèrent avoir battu le terrible Sans-cœur, une prouesse encore irréalisée jusque-là. Saix et Vexen faillirent en venir aux mains car le Devin refusait de les croire, et le Fondateur était furieux qu'il ose remettre sa parole en doute. Au final Xemnas ordonna à Xigbar d'aller sur place pour constater ce qu'il en était. Lorsque l'Archer revint et qu'il confirma les dires des amants, l'atmosphère s'alourdit d'un coup. Xemnas était très inquiet de voir à quel point les deux hommes pouvaient être puissants lorsqu'ils s'unissaient. Saix, lui, se mit à réfléchir quant aux multiples répercussions que ce couple pouvait avoir sur le Treizième Ordre, puisqu'apparemment ce n'était pas une comédie. Les Fondateurs se regroupèrent entre eux, tout en jetant des regards réprobateurs au quatrième. Vexen comprit que ses anciens amis le mettaient à l'écart, et il crut en ressentir une pointe de tristesse, tandis que Marluxia et Larxène s'échangeaient un discret sourire. Au final, seul Demyx exprima sa joie en hurlant « C'est le POWER OF LOVE ! », mais Saix stoppa très vite son excitation en levant son poing au dessus de sa tête, dans la menace de le frapper. Bien sûr la Mélopée se calma aussitôt.

Finalement la petite assemblée commença à se disperser, à commencer par Axel et ses deux amis zombies, qui somme toute n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire de ces histoires de Fondateurs et de traîtres. Xemnas s'en alla lui aussi, et il fut suivit par le reste des Fondateurs. Les deux faux amants en profitèrent pour fuir cet endroit où ils devaient jouer ce rôle dégradant. Au moment où ils partirent, Demyx vint vers eux pour les assurer de son soutien physique, moral, psychologique et tout ce qu'ils voulaient, avant qu'il ne se fasse virer de la salle par des coups de pied au cul de Saix. Le couple partit, accompagné de Larxène, et il ne resta plus que Luxord, qui comme à son habitude était resté assez ignoré de ses collègues. Il s'installa donc à une table et commença un Solitaire.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Marluxia, les faux amants se séparèrent en vitesse pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux : l'Assassin se posa devant sa fenêtre tandis que Vexen resta près de la porte. Ce dernier parcourut la pièce du regard : elle était identique à toutes les autres chambres des Similis, mis à part la présence d'une orchidée noire sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Larxène, qui était restée avec eux, s'installa sur le lit de son complice, faisant alors involontairement le lien entre les deux hommes.

- C'est incroyable la façon dont les autres vous croient sur parole, dit-elle en riant.

À ces mots, le Savant se crispa : était-ce lui qui avait mal compris ou ?… Mais le sourire railleur de la Nymphe confirma sa pensée.

- Eh oui… lui dit-elle. Je suis au courant de vos petites manigances…

- Quoi ? Mais comment… Quand l'as-tu su ?

Voyant que son énervement n'avait pas d'autre effet sur la jeune femme que de la faire rire, il s'approcha d'elle et l'agrippa par le col de son manteau, la soulevant presque du lit où elle était installée.

- Réponds-moi, petite garce !

- C'est moi qui lui ai dit.

Le Fondateur sursauta presque : il n'avait pas vu Marluxia s'approcher de sa compagne. Seule la fureur dans ses yeux trahissait sa colère.

- Et je te prierais d'ôter tes mains de Larxène. À moins que tu ne préfères que je te réduise en charpie…

Bien que Vexen fut tenté de provoquer l'Assassin, il lâcha la jeune femme : il n'avait pas de temps à perdre dans ces sottises de gamins.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ?

- Nous ne nous affichons pas assez pour que tu aies oublié que Larxène est ma complice ? Nous voulons tous les deux accéder au pouvoir. Il est logique que je lui fasse connaître mes plans.

- En l'occurrence, c'est mon plan, rectifia le Savant. Ne l'oublies pas, néophyte.

- Oh, je ne le savais pas, ça ! s'exclama la Nymphe. Ça alors, c'est toi qui as eu cette fabuleuse idée, Vexen ?

- Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais oui, c'est bien moi qui ai proposé cela à ton… compagnon. Et après la journée que je viens de passer, je me demande comment est-ce que tu peux le supporter continuellement.

- Si cela peut te rassurer, cette journée a été toute aussi éprouvante pour moi, lui dit Marluxia.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Mais Larxène, si je comprends bien, ta scène de ce matin n'était qu'une comédie, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, confirma-t-elle. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, mais ça a eu l'effet escompté.

Voyant que le Savant ne semblait pas comprendre, Marluxia expliqua :

- Au départ, nous étions convenus que Larxène devait entrer dans une fureur noire lorsqu'elle te verrait avec moi. Mais…

- Mais vous aviez l'air tellement débiles quand vous étiez en train de vous embrasser que j'ai pas pu me retenir de rire, termina la douzième en pouffant. En plus, ça puait le faux à plein nez ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment les autres ont pu vous croire…

- Ils ne nous ont pas tous cru, rectifia Vexen. Saix a des doutes, c'est clair et net.

- D'ailleurs, j'aurais bien aimé te voir te battre contre lui… Ça m'aurais plu de le voir te donner une raclée.

Vexen ne prit même pas ma peine de regarder l'Assassin pour répondre à ses paroles narquoises.

- Je suis bien plus fort que cette secrétaire. Tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est donner des missions et trier les papiers administratifs de l'Organisation.

- Il ne doit pas être si faible que ça, rétorqua le Nymphe. Il a tout de même réussi à devenir le bras droit de Xemnas alors qu'il n'est que le septième membre…

- Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose Larxène, l'interrompit son compagnon. En réalité, Vexen dit cela parce qu'il est jaloux de Saix.

- C'est complètement faux ! s'exclama le Savant, alors que la douzième riait aux éclats.

- Ah ! Tout s'explique !

Pendant que les deux autres se moquaient de lui, le scientifique détourna le regard de ces néophytes. Et dire qu'il allait devoir supporter ce calvaire encore longtemps…

* * *

Étrangement, le reste de la journée se passa sans incident. Après avoir dîné, ils retournèrent tous les trois dans la chambre du numéro XI. Les deux complices discutèrent ensemble et Vexen s'installa dans un coin avec son ordinateur. Il eut juste droit à quelques questions, du genre :

- Tu regardes quoi ?

- C'est quoi tes sites préférés ?

- Tu connais 10 minutes à perdre ?

- T'as un Facebook ?

- Donne ton adresse MSN !

- Tu joues à WoW ?

- Et 4chan, tu connais ?

- Tu savais que les chats et les gauchers domineront le monde, et que Chuck Norris serait leur dieu ?

Quelle déception lorsque le Savant leur expliqua qu'il était simplement en train de décoder le génome humain…

Vexen écoutait d'une oreille distraite la discussion de ses deux voisins, mais lorsqu'ils reparlèrent de Saix, il leva les yeux vers eux. Malheureusement, Larxène le remarqua, et elle s'approcha de Marluxia, comme si elle voulait le narguer.

- Toi qui es si jaloux de notre cher Devin Lunaire, seras-tu jaloux de ma liaison avec Marluxia ?

Elle se colla contre le torse de son compagnon, souriant narquoisement à Vexen. Marluxia, semblant apprécier la proximité de la Nymphe, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les laissa glisser le long de son dos avant de s'arrêter au niveau des hanches. Le scientifique les regarda, un rictus de dégoût déformant son visage.

- Vous m'écœurez…

Larxène se plaqua encore plus contre le corps de son complice, qui se pencha pour effleurer son cou gracile de ses lèvres.

- Larxène, savais-tu que ton amant simulait terriblement mal ?

La jeune femme, qui avait fermé les yeux pour profiter pleinement des caresses de Marluxia, se mit à rire.

- Tais-toi, Vexen, grogna l'Assassin en le fusillant du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? continua de se moquer le Savant. Tu ne veux pas que je dise ça devant ta copine ? Ce n'est pourtant que la triste vérité !

Malgré toute l'animosité dans le regard de Marluxia, Vexen continuait de ricaner, insensible aux menaces silencieuses.

- Je te l'avais bien dit de ne pas prendre exemple sur ces films que tu regardes avant de te coucher !

Les deux blonds rirent ensemble de leur collègue. Cependant Marluxia passa sa main gantée sous le menton de la Nymphe, qui cessa aussitôt de rire.

- Tu dis ça, mais je ne pense pas que tu ressortes insatisfaite de nos ébats, non ?

- Bien sur que non… murmura-t-elle, les joues rougies par toute l'intensité du regard de son complice.

Devinant aisément quelle allait être la suite des évènements, Vexen referma son ordinateur portable et se leva.

- Je vous laisse, je ne veux pas assister à…

C'est alors que quelqu'un toqua précipitamment à la porte, faisant sursauter les trois Similis. La poignée se baissa, et Vexen se précipita vers les deux traîtres…

- Coucou !

Demyx avait ouvert la porte sans attendre qu'on l'ait invité, avec un grand sourire bêta et un oreiller coloré dans les bras. Il vit dans la pièce Larxène, assise par terre comme si on venait de la pousser, et Vexen en train de serrer Marluxia, tellement fort que celui-ci agitait les bras pour échapper à cette étreinte musclée. Sans plus chercher à comprendre la situation, le sourire de Demyx s'agrandit : ses deux idoles se faisaient un gros câlin, et c'était trop cool !

- Oh, c'est toi, grommela Vexen, s'écartant un peu de son amant.

La Mélopée crut voir Marluxia donner un coup de coude à son amant, mais il n'y fit pas trop attention, car l'Assassin lui adressa un sourire captivant.

- Que veux-tu, Demyx ?

Le neuvième resta muet quelques instants, subjugué par la prestance de Marluxia. Mais il secoua la tête et reprit au quart de tour :

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir dormir avec vous !

Vexen sursauta.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour voir comment vous vous aimez !

* * *

- Eh, pousse toi, j'ai pas de place !

- Je vais tomber par terre !

- On est déjà serré l'un contre l'autre, on peut pas faire plus !

Le lit de Marluxia était bien rempli. Au centre, se trouvait le faux couple, essayant d'être le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Derrière Marluxia, Larxène s'était collée contre lui, son visage au creux de son cou. Enfin Demyx était dans le dos de Vexen, qui ne lui laissait que très peu de place au bord du lit. S'ils en étaient arrivés là, c'était bien à cause de la Mélopée : après sa demande qui pouvait facilement mener à confusion, le Fondateur allait lui répondre plus ou moins gentiment qu'il ne souhaitait pas de sa présence pour la nuit, mais la douzième membre l'avait doublé : elle avait agrippé le bras de Demyx (qui faillit en hurler de terreur) et approuva vivement son idée de co-dodo. De plus, elle s'invita toute seule à rejoindre elle aussi le couple, tout en faisant un grand sourire sadique aux faux amants, qui ne semblaient ni l'un plus que l'autre enjoués par cette initiative.

- Vexen… Heu… Je vais vraiment tomber du lit, là…

- Je ne…! commença le Savant.

- Tu peux te rapprocher de Marluxia, n'est-ce pas Vexen !

Les deux hommes jetèrent un regard furieux à Larxène, qui parut encore très satisfaite de son coup. Cet espèce de démon ne vivait vraiment que pour pourrir la vie des gens, qu'ils soient ses ennemis ou ses alliés… Vexen fut donc contraint de se rapprocher du félon, jusqu'à le toucher (beuark !). Quand Marluxia esquissa un mouvement de recul, il sentit les ongles de sa compagne érafler son dos ; il ne put donc rien faire pour éviter ce contact repoussant. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient uniquement vêtus de leurs sous-vêtements…

- Ah, merci ! J'ai de la place maintenant ! dit joyeusement Demyx.

- On est très heureux pour toi… marmonna Vexen, totalement ironique.

Pour changer, la Mélopée ne perçut pas du tout le sarcasme dans la voix du Savant, au contraire, il fut très content qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il se blottit tout contre le dos du blond et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller violet et rouge, son nez touchant l'omoplate de son voisin. Ce dernier était installé très inconfortablement à son goût, entre Marluxia qui tirait une tête de trois pieds de long, et Demyx qui lui faisait un gros câlin. En plus, il avait chaud avec tout ce monde sous la couverture… Alors qu'il essayait d'ôter le drap qui le couvrait, il sentit Demyx frissonner.

- Tu es tout froid, Vexen…

- Il a raison, j'ai l'impression de dormir à côté d'un cadavre… murmura Marluxia pour que seul le scientifique ne l'entende.

Vexen voulut donner un coup de poing dans le ventre du traître, mais celui-ci bloqua sa main. Ils commencèrent alors à se battre, aussi discrètement que possible pour éviter que Demyx ne les surprennent. Mais la Mélopée sentit tout de même une certaine agitation du coté des amants…

- Si vous voulez faire des _choses_, ne faites pas attention à moi, je ne vous regarde pas ! s'exclama-t-il en se couvrant le visage de son oreiller étoilé.

- Nous n'avons aucune intention de…! commença Marluxia.

- Moi je veux participer !

Alors qu'elle disait cela, la Nymphe fit glisser sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son complice. Mais avant qu'elle ne tente quoi que ce soit, le Fondateur attrapa son poignet et l'éloigna assez violemment de l'intimité de l'Assassin.

- Touche pas à ça, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de jouer avec.

Ceci étant dit à cause de la présence de Demyx, il se rapprocha de Marluxia, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je ne tolèrerai pas de te voir éjaculer encore une fois, alors dit à ta salope de copine d'arrêter ça.

L'Assassin tourna la tête et lança un regard appuyé à Larxène. Elle ricana une dernière fois et posa sagement ses mains dans le dos de son amant.

- Maintenant, tout le monde se tait et on dort.

Vexen eut l'agréable surprise de voir tous ses voisins obéir à son injonction. À croire qu'ils étaient tous fatigués de leur journée… Il vit Marluxia fermer les yeux et soupirer discrètement. Larxène déposa un dernier baiser sur la nuque de son compagnon et s'apprêta à s'endormir elle aussi.

- Bonne nuit tout le monde, dit Demyx.

- Bonne nuit, lui dirent les trois autres.

- Faites de beaux rêves…

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que la Mélopée sombra dans un profond sommeil. Vexen s'en rendit compte en sentant sa respiration devenir lente et régulière contre sa nuque. Il semblait en être de même pour le couple de félons. Ce fut donc à son tour de fermer les yeux. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa combien il était fatigué. Et dire que ce n'était que son premier jour de vie commune avec Marluxia…

* * *

_Alors ? Verdict ?…_

_Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, ou si vous voulez juste me dire que j'écris mal, que c'est trop long, que le pseudo lemon avec le Nécroparasite est dégueulasse, ou que je suis une grosse salope d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster ce chapitre, postez moi une review ! =D J'y répondrais avec plaisir ^^_

_Sur ce… A l'année prochaine ! XD_


End file.
